Alice
by SwiftAlice
Summary: TRADUCCION:Alice nació y fue abandonada en 1987.Los Cullen siendo vampiros la adoptan, luego descubren que tiene visiones.¿Que sucede cuando el hermano de Alice, Jasper, comienza a mostrar algunos sentimientos por ella? MAL SUMMARY,lo se,entren por favor
1. Era una noche oscura y tormentosa

Hola gente! aca les dejo una traduccion de la historia "Alice" de reader13lovesbooks a mi me encanto! espero que les guste, ya que es la primera cosa que traduzco, nunca escribi un fic y esta es mi primera accion en jajaja :) cuidense!

Disclaimer: los personajes y algunas escenas tambien pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo estoy traduciendo una historia donde quien la escribio jugo con los nombres y los personajes.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

**Era una noche oscura y tormentosa **

Rosalie POV

Nuestra familia se encontraba actualmente en Biloxi, Missisipi. Fue un año de bastante tormenta en este momento, por lo que no nos preocupa quedar atrapados en la luz del sol. Era el año 1987 - noviembre, para ser precisos. Yo vivía con mi familia... mi familia vampírica. Formada por mí, por supuesto, mis "padres", Carlisle y Esme, mí marido, Emmett, y mis hermanos, Edward y Jasper.

Jasper es el más nuevo en nuestra familia. Nos lo había encontrado vagando en algún lugar de Canadá en la década de 1940. Había sido un nómada y un bebedor humanos. Pero él era un empático, lo que le causaba una depresión cuando sentía todas las emociones de sus víctimas. Así que se dejó convencer fácilmente para unirse a nuestro estilo de vida una vez que se reunió con nosotros. Ahora es una parte tan importante de la familia como cualquier otra persona - aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper habían ido a cazar llevando una noche de chicos a cabo. Así que ahora Esme y yo paseabamos en la ciudad para tener una noche de amigas. La lluvia había comenzado de nuevo, y parecía que una tormenta bastante fuerte iba a venir. Fue alrededor de las once de la noche. Cuando decidimos ir a casa.

Yo estaba conduciendo el coche cuando la escuché - el sonido del llanto de un bebé. Siempre quise una familia mía, desde que podía recordar. Pero entonces _Royce_ cambió todo eso. Me convertí en un vampiro, que no podía tener hijos. Supongo que sería una explicación razonable a mi próxima acción. Rápidamente estacione el auto a un lado de la carretera y salí bajo la lluvia.

"Rosalie, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Esme me pregunto, saliendo del coche. Yo estaba absolutamente inmóvil, olfateando el aire. Había un olor a chocolate y vainilla provenientes de la selva. Rápidamente los seguí, con Esme corriendo detrás de mí.

El niño gritó de nuevo. Los ojos de Esme se iluminaron por la comprensión, por lo que aceleró. Ella también había querido tener hijos. Pero cuando perdió a su bebé, ella trató de suicidarse. Carlisle la encontró y la transformo. Los cuatro de nosotros - Emmett, Edward, Jasper, y yo - somos como sus hijos. Ella entendió mi deseo de tener un hijo mío, para cuidar y amar.

Estaba empezando a inundarse ahora. Estas tormentas de Missisipi pueden seguramente volverse realmente estruendosas. Volví la cabeza y mire en torno a un tronco. Ahí fue de donde el olor y los gritos provenían. Me apresuré me arrodille y mire dentro.

Había un montón de mantas en el interior de un tronco hueco, mientras que algo se movía por el interior de la misma. Metí la mano y tome el paquete con cuidado sacándolo hacia fuera. Esme se agachó junto a mí y soltó una exclamación cuando desplace la manta rosa un poco.

Allí había una hermosa niña pequeña. Ella era tan pequeña que probablemente podría haber cabido en la palma de la mano de Emmett. Su pelo era corto y negro, y su piel era algo pálida, aunque desde luego no tanto como la nuestra. Parecía tener unos seis meses de edad, por lo que significaría que nació en algún momento de mayo.

Ella empezó a quejarse. Hice "shh" algunas veces mientras que Esme la arrullo. La bebé parpadeó y abrió sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. Extendió su diminuta mano y tiro de mi pelo de oro, mientras que una sonrisa encantadora estalló en su cara mientras nos miraba a Esme y a mí

"Ella es hermosa," Esme susurró.

"Lo sé", suspire de nuevo. "Definitivamente vamos a quedárnosla."

"Sí, lo haremos." Y yo sabía que ambas habíamos caído bajo el hechizo de esta adorable niña, sin que ella ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. Entonces, Esme se detuvo a pensar. "Pero, ¿qué pensaran los chicos?"

"Me importa un bledo lo que piensen", le respondí. "Vamos a adoptarla. ¿O simplemente nos vamos a ir, dejándola en este moho y dejándola correr el riesgo de que se ahogue?"

Esme suspiró. "Sí, por supuesto vamos a llevarla con nosotras." Miró su reloj. "Oh, creo que debemos ir a casa ahora. Y tendremos que comprar algunos suministros para - Hmm... ¿Cuál va a ser su nombre? "

Pensé en eso por un momento. "¡Oh, podemos decidir eso después!. Pero por ahora, realmente debemos ir para que la pobre Baby Girl no contraiga una neumonía o algo así. "

Nos pusimos de pie y nos apresuramos a regresar a mi auto. De mala gana le tendí a Baby Girl a Esme mientras me metí en el asiento del conductor y acelere. Pero, yo siendo un vampiro, todavía podía conducir, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, y arrullar a Baby Girl, al mismo tiempo. Su risa era alta, pero no un tono molesto, como algunas de las niñas humanas falsas en la escuela. Las risas de Baby Girl eran angelicales y fascinantes.

Tan pronto como llegamos, Esme y yo salimos corriendo del coche y entramos a la casa. Colocamos delicadamente a Baby Girl en el sofá y luego nos alejamos para mirarla. Ella miró hacia nosotras nos encontrábamos y se chupo el dedo pulgar.

Esme se dio una palmada en la frente. "Somos unas idiotas! Tenemos que cambiarle la ropa. Esta húmeda y ella se podría enfermar! "

Solté una exclamación y me abalance para agarrar Baby Girl. Entonces me detuve. "Um ... ¿qué ropa le pondremos?" Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

Esto sería un problema.

Esme lo pensó un poco. Luego sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba. Volvió a bajar con una de remera de Carlisle. Agarro una tijera, y comenzó a trabajar. Unos segundos más tarde, con algunos recortes y broches de presión, había un lindo vestido poco hogareño en Baby Girl, que sonrió y acarició suavemente la ropa. Iba a ser una fashionista alguna día, seguro.

Entonces escuchamos un coche, y cuatro ruidosas voces llegaron a la casa

Showtime.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Make me happy: Review!! :D jaja


	2. La cosa más suave es la caricia de un ni

La cosa más suave es la caricia de un niño

Jasper POV

Me amordace un poco cuando me agaché a beber la sangre de los ciervos que acababa de matar. Tenía un sabor desagradable, como la sangre. No era para nada como el sabor delicioso, suculento de la sangre humana que había bebido hace mucho tiempo...

Los ojos de Edward me miraron con un dejo de advertencia cuando se fue a hacer frente a un ciervo. Yo simplemente le dirigí una mirada antes de continuar bebiendo. Valía la pena salvar vidas humanas a pesar del horrible sabor de la sangre animal, no se sienten sus emociones justo antes de morir.

Así que chupe - literalmente. Incluso iba a la escuela con el resto de mis "hermanos". Era una tortura diaria la rutina que había tenido que soportar, y no a veces ni siquiera siento que valga la pena. De vez en cuando, me atrevía a pensar en la idea de dejar a los Cullen y volver a mi antiguo estilo de vida... pero algo me mantenía allí, diciéndome que esperara. Entonces escuché una voz, aunque yo no sabía lo que era. No era mi conciencia, y desde luego no era mi alma.

Un poco más ciervos y un oso más tarde, yo estaba listo para marchar. Emmett seguía deleitándose con su triunfo de tres osos, aunque en realidad debería mantener sus hábitos de caza mas controlados, a menos que realmente quiere extinguir a los osos en Missisipi. Edward estaba descansando junto a su coche, con aspecto aburrido. Carlisle estaba de pie, probablemente repasando más de un texto de medicina en su mente.

Por último, Emmett salió de los árboles, y nos dirigimos a casa de nuevo. Sabes, era curioso que Edward y yo, éramos los dos únicos con poderes en la familia, cuando estuvimos rodeados de parejas nos vimos obligados a sentir o escuchar sus pensamientos cuando estaban llevando a cabo ciertas "actividades". Bueno, yo ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a una compañera pronto, por lo que aprendí a tratar con el.

Edward estaba entrando en el garaje cuando lo olí – un aroma a chocolate y vainilla muy sabroso. El veneno subió a mi boca, aunque me las arreglé para controlarme y permanecer dentro del coche. ¿Qué demonios hacia un humano dentro de nuestra casa?

Pude ver que los otros tres estaban tan confundidos como yo. Edward se detuvo al escuchar los pensamientos de Rosalie y Esme, y luego frunció el ceño. "Ellas están recitando la Ilíada dentro de sus cabezas. No puedo decir lo que piensan. "

Nos sentamos en el interior del coche por unos segundos, hasta que Emmett suspiró en voz muy alta y proclamó:

"¿Qué somos gallinas, o somos hombres - hombres vampiros", se corrigió rápidamente. "Es sólo un humano dentro de la casa. Sin duda, todos podemos manejar esto " Se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la casa. El resto de nosotros intercambiamos miradas y poco a poco lo seguimos.

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la sala de estar, de donde ese delicioso aroma provenía, cuando oímos un arrullo de Emmett – esperen! Emmett. _Arrullo?._

"Ay, quien es el bebe mas lindo? Tú lo eres! Aw, tu aw tu aw!-Susurró a algo que no podíamos ver. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de estallar en una carcajada. Carlisle estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, divertido.

"Emmett," Edward rió disimuladamente. "Que diablos...?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no te atrevas a terminar la frase!" Esme le advirtió. Se volvió hacia el pequeño bulto de cobijas rosas en los brazos de Rosalie, ahora sabía de donde era originario el olor. Esme sonrió y le hizo cosquillas algo que yacía dentro de las mantas.

"Hay una dama mas en la casa", susurró.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Emmett abrió los ojos y miró esperanzado, hizo un gesto y levantó las manos. Rosalie rodó los ojos y puso el bulto en sus brazos. Bueno, en realidad, parecía ser capaz de caber en la mano derecha de este. Emmett sonrió ampliamente y le hizo cosquillas a la cosa. Entonces oí la risa más hermosa que jamás había oído en mi siglo entero en esta tierra.

Edward y Carlisle se acercaron para ver al bebé. Ambos se asustaron cuando la vieron - Supongo que es una mujer, por todo lo rosa. Entonces Carlisle dio un paso atrás, y la cara se le transformo en una expresión grave.

"Esme, Rosalie, ¿por qué tienen un bebé?"

"La encontramos en la mitad de los bosques, dentro de un _tronco hueco._ Estaba empezando a inundarse. No podíamos dejarla allí! "Rosalie se defendió.

"Bueno, supongo que no... vamos a dejarla en la mañana en un orfanato".

_"¿Qué?"_ Esme gritó. "Vamos a cuidar de ella!"

Carlisle vaciló. No podía negar nada a su compañera. "Bueno..." Una pequeña mano salio de entre las mantas y de cerro alrededor de su dedo. La expresión de Carlisle se ablandó y sonrió. "Supongo que podemos quedárnosla." Se volvió a Edward.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso de cuidarla... pero a los Vulturi no les gustara".

"Por eso es por lo que no se van a enterar," puntualizo Rosalie.

Carlisle se volvió hacia mí. "Jasper?"

Dudé y mire al bulto de las mantas. Todos podían decir que estaba preocupado por mi control. Rosalie tomó el bulto y me lo paso. "Ven, sólo cárgala, Jasper. Entonces vas a ver. "

Poco a poco tome la pila de mantas. Algo se movió en su interior y una cabeza asomó. Me la quedé mirando. Miró hacia mí con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Luego, los labios se volvieron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa mientras su diminuta mano me tocó la cara. Sentí que una leve sonrisa estaba asomándose.

"Edward, ¿Qué está pensando?", Le pregunté.

Rosalie festejo con un _"¡Sí!"_

Edward miró al bebé y sonrió. "Todavía es pequeña, por lo que sus pensamientos son incoherentes, pero... ella está pensando en ti, Jasper. Ella ya te ama. "

El bebé se rió de nuevo y se acurrucó contra mi pecho, cerrando los ojos, cubiertos por sus pálidos párpados. Sus manos chiquititas me agarraron de mi camisa y apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello.

"Oh, Jasper tiene el toque maternal," Emmett bromeó.

"Cállate", le dije. A juzgar por sus emociones, ella estaba durmiendo. ¿Era eso lo que me había dicho que me quedara con los Cullen durante tanto tiempo? ¿Era lo que me mantuvo aquí, aunque sólo era una niña todavía?

Pero no importa. Me gustaría quedarme aquí con ella. Me gustaría ir a cualquier parte con ella. Por primera vez en un siglo, sentí esperanza.


	3. Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olerí

Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews, si dejan reviews más rápido subiré y me preocupare por traducir mas rápido jaja.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olería igual de dulce

Carlisle POV

La niña había estado con nosotros sólo por una noche hasta ahora, y ya había sido encantado por ella. Rosalie era feliz, porque al fin podría ser la madre que siempre había querido ser. Emmett estaba feliz, porque Rosalía estaba feliz, y porque habría alguien más para jugar ahora. Edward estaba feliz, porque había algo más que centrarse en ahora en lugar de cavilar. Mi Esme estaba feliz, porque al fin estaba ese bebé en la casa que siempre había querido.

Y Jasper... Yo no estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba feliz, por supuesto. Probablemente fue el más feliz de todos nosotros. Y no fue sólo por su capacidad de empatía y su poder de absorber los sentimientos de felicidad de los demás a su alrededor. Incluso sin todos sus poderes, aún sería el más feliz. Algo sobre la bebé parecía sacar el lado más dulce de él.

Edward y Emmett ya habían salido para conseguir algunos artículos para la bebé. La cuna fue una creación, como su habitación decorada (por mi Esme, por supuesto), y su comida era almacenada en la cocina que nunca habíamos utilizado.

Pero ahora, estábamos en el dilema que todas las familias tienen acerca de los bebés...

Su nombre.

Por supuesto, todos tenían ideas diferentes en lo que referido a su nombre. Era como una sala de debate aquí, sólo que mucho menos civilizado, aunque los debates que nunca se habían civilizado, para empezar. Vimos prácticamente todos los nombres bonitos y en cada uno en todos los libros existentes.

"Lucy", dijo Edward sugirió.

Rosalie sacudió su mano. "No, eso es un nombre que las niñas le ponen a las muñecas. ¿Qué tal... Diane?

"Oh, por favor, ¿te parece una _Diane_?" Edward movió la mano en el Baby Girl, que actualmente está fascinado por el pelo de color caramelo de Esme.

Emmett se golpeó la cara en la mesa de café, haciendo una mueca, ya que casi la partió en dos. "Bueno, _yo_ digo que el nombre debe ser Caitlin!"

"Emmett, _no_ la vamos a nombrar con un nombre irlandés," Edward murmuró. Emmett abrió su boca. "O escocés." Emmett frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia atrás.

"Oh, ¿qué hay de Hilary?" Esme sugerido.

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Baby Girl. "No," dijeron todos, incluso Esme.

"¿Qué tal Bailey?", pregunté.

"Eh... no se ve como una Bailey." Rosalie estudió a Baby Girl.

"¿Por qué no esperamos y miramos a ver qué tipo de nombre nos gusta?" Esme preguntó.

Edward se arrodilló delante de Baby Girl. "Oye, ¿has oído los nombres que te gusto?"

Baby Girl sacudió la cabeza con furia. Me reí. Ella era demasiado adorable.

"¿Realmente importa su nombre?" Jasper preguntó. "Ella va a seguir siendo la misma bebé... y la misma chica cuando crezca. Un nombre no la va a cambiar.

"Tal vez," murmuró Rosalie.

Emmett se levantó. "Vamos a llamarla Tara!", Anunció.

"NO", gritaron todos de vuelta al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y Francesca? O Katharina? "pregunté.

"No, nada de Italia. Me recuerda demasiado a los Vulturi . "Edward arrugó la nariz.

Baby Girl asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con él. Parecía muy inteligente para su edad.

"Creo que algo así como que la estamos contagiando," Edward me dijo. "Anoche, sus pensamientos eran más que imágenes o sentimientos. Ahora, sus pensamientos son más coherentes y comprensibles".

"Bueno, a este ritmo, podemos esperar que sea una genio, ¿no?" Le pregunté en tono de broma.

"Nunca se sabe", respondió Esme. Entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Qué pasa con Clarimond? Significa brillante. "

"Clarimond... no, es probable que le hagan burlas en la escuela." Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

"Hay algo aquí, tengo no irlandés o escocés - Imala." Hizo un gesto con sus manos enormes, dramáticamente.

"Nada de nativos americanos. Eso me recuerda a esos bastardos en Washington" Rosalie gruñó.

Miré a Jasper. Él asintió con la cabeza infinitesimalmente, y sentí una oleada de calma en toda la habitación. Bueno. Un momento después, y habrá algunos combates que - más de un _nombre._

Baby Girl tenía una mirada en blanco aparecía en su rostro. En un instante, todos se reunieron a su alrededor. Nada de lo que se amedrenta a ella. Entonces, de repente, ella parpadeó y sonrió a nosotros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Edward... ¿qué fue eso?" Le pregunté lentamente.

"No sé", respondió de nuevo, mirando a Baby Girl. "Fue muy extraño... vio a Jasper diciendo algo, y ella estaba muy feliz por lo que él dijo."

"Eso me preocupó por un momento," Jasper murmuró. "Sus emociones han desaparecido totalmente y completamente-Pensé que algo había sucedido."

"¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está enferma? ¿Está en peligro?" Rosalie preguntó frenéticamente, sacando a Baby Girl de los brazos de Esme y mientras la mecía adelante y atrás a toda prisa.

Baby Girl estaba mirando con ojos de ancho.

"Se siente muy preocupada.... Y tiene miedo, pero no miedo, como de un monstruo "Jasper habló lentamente." Ella siente sólo miedo de algo... no de nosotros, pero... de _algo."_

"Me pregunto por qué fue abandonada en primer lugar," yo dije, pensativo.

"Creo que ella esta preocupada por que la vayamos a abandonar, también" dijo Edward.

"¿Qué? Oh, Baby Girl". Rosalie la miró. "Nosotros _nunca_ vamos a dejarte, ¿vale? Serás una Cullen, séptima en la familia, siempre y para siempre. Pero primero, tenemos que encontrar algún nombre. "

El debate comenzó de nuevo.

"Elizabeth," Edward sugirió. "Nos da muchas oportunidades para apodos."

"No le vamos a poner un apodo" estallo Rosalie. "De lo contrario hubiera sugerido Lillian o Anne hace mucho tiempo".

Jasper se puso de pie y tomó Baby Girl de los brazos de Rosalie.

"Alice".

Baby Girl miró y sonrió, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente.

Así que ahora Baby Girl sería Alice. Jasper la acunaba en sus brazos mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. Y ninguno de nosotros se preocupa de su control. Sabíamos que el haría cualquier cosa por Alice Cullen.

Alice.

El nombre le quedaba muy bien.

* * *

Listo por hoy, como ya dije antes: espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews! gracias :)

**~SwiftAlice**


	4. Niños: bailan antes de aprender

_**Acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero que les este gustando! Por favor si lo leen dejen reviews, así se que lo leen por mas que sea un vago "lo leí, Chau" jajaja así subo mas rápido, ahora estoy subiendo rápido por que sinceramente me estoy aburriendo como un hongo y se me invirtieron los horarios de sueño así que escribo, bueno basta de charla, vamos a lo que nos importa….**_

* * *

Niños: bailan antes de aprender que es música

Edward POV

Alice había estado con nosotros durante seis meses. Era cerca de mayo, lo que significaba que era casi su primer cumpleaños. Habíamos argumentado y sostenido que su cumpleaños, debería ser exacto, al igual que habíamos argumentado con su nombre, hasta que, una vez más, Jasper resolvió todo el problema con una sola palabra.

"Siete".

Luego recogió Alice y salió de la habitación.

Siete - era perfecto. El siete simbolizaba muchas cosas. Representó su lugar en la familia, la sentime Cullen. Representaba los siete colores del arco iris, y la forma alegre y feliz e inocente que era... como un arco iris.

Siete representa el número medio de manchas en las mariquitas, que era la actual obsesión de Alice. Representaba el número de neutral en una escala de pH, y cómo no Alice parecía estar involucrada en las discusiones, pero sólo se sentó y observó. Ella nunca fue amarga, o básica.

Representaba las Siete Virtudes: la castidad, la templanza, la caridad, la diligencia, la bondad, la paciencia, la humildad. Alice era la más inocente y la más dulce que, entre los vivos o muertos vivientes, había tenido el placer (o disgusto) de conocer.

Representaba el número de los enanos en la historia de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, que en la actualidad cuento de hadas favorito de Alice de todos los tiempos.

Representaba el número de la suerte. Éramos todos muy afortunados de tenerla en la familia.

Y entonces mi más favorito de todos - la leyenda de que el séptimo hijo del séptimo hijo sería un vampiro. Por supuesto, Alice era una niña, pero era un poco irónico.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Michigan. No habíamos querido quedarnos demasiado tiempo en Missisipi, en caso de que alguna persona reconociera a Alice y exija que la llevemos a un juzgado de menores. Pero ya estábamos demasiado apegados a ella como para hacer eso. Y Jasper probablemente llevaría a cabo una matanza antes de que siquiera considerara dejar Alice. Apenas la dejó fuera de su vista en estos días.

Bueno, excepto por ahora. En la actualidad estaba en un viaje de caza, a pesar de que estaría de vuelta muy pronto. Estaba jugando con mi piano, cuando me detuve a escuchar los pensamientos de Alice y Emmett.

Los pensamientos de Alice eran cada vez mas coherentes parecía que ella se desarrollaba rápido, así que podía entender un poco mejor, aunque por supuesto, no estaba tan avanzado como el pensamiento de una persona adulta todavía, pero seria una genio y de eso estaba seguro.

_Divertido! Divertido! Lanzar otra vez! Lanzar otra vez!_ Oí sus pensamientos mentales chille cuando vi el cielo a través de sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sintonicé los pensamientos de Emmett.

_Ay, la enana a poco está disfrutando esto! Me encanta este juego, también. Esto es tan divertido, creo que - Whoa! ¡Uf, casi la pierdo por un segundo. Un cuarto de segundo más tarde y Alice se habría convertido en picadillo sobre la hierba. Ah, bueno, los otros no saben, no les hará daño... Oh, mierda, Edward en casa._

_"Emmett!"_ susurre, saliendo afuera. Si daño a mi hermana favorita de algún modo, iba a despedazarlo y separar cada pieza en una caja diferente. Entonces le dejaría las cajas a Jasper, para que pueda armarlo y despedazarlo de nuevo. Entonces Rosalie podría agarrar los pedazos y matarlo. Tal vez incluso Esme podría matarlo.

Me detuve y me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi el pequeño cuerpo de Alice se levantaba por el aire mientras gritaba de risa. _Divertido! Divertido!_

Corrí hacia el pequeño campo, donde Emmett estaba acostado sobre la espalda, tirandola con indiferencia hacia arriba y abajo en el cielo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"EMMETT!"

Emmett gritó y se levanto. Me estremecí cuando vi a Alice bajando fuera de su alcance, incluso a velocidad vampírica. De repente, una mancha blanca salio del bosque y saltó en el aire, la captura justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Jasper aterrizó suavemente en sus pies, mientras que Alice reía y aplaudía, en sus brazos.

"Una vez más, otra vez!" Chilló. Ella estaba tan avanzada para su edad que podía decir más palabras que el promedio de un niño de un año de edad.

Jasper se volvió lentamente. Incluso yo tenía miedo cuando oí sus pensamientos. Solo pensaba en dos cosas - Uno de ellos fue acerca de lo preocupado que por Alice y esperaba que ella estuviera bien. La otra mitad de sus pensamientos se centraban en una planificación sobre cómo matar a Emmett.

A pesar de que acababa de cazar, los ojos de Jasper eran negros mientras miraban fijamente a Emmett.

"Voy-a-matarte" Jasper dijo lentamente. Emmett abrió los ojos y lentamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Jasper estaba hablando en serio. Podía oír sus pensamientos, después de todo.

Alice abrió los ojos mientras se retorcía en sus brazos. Por último, se las arregló para escapar y se deslizo por las piernas de Jasper, pisó el suelo. Vi en estado de shock cuando ella levantó lentamente sus pies y se tambaleó hacia Emmett.

"Jazz. No matar. No matar! "Alice ordenó, con el ceño fruncido, colocando sus manos diminutas en las caderas. Tuve que contener una sonrisa a continuación. Ella lucia demasiado adorable.

Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron muy ligeramente, y pude oír que sus pensamientos cambian de curso, aunque aún albergaba pensamientos asesinos hacia Emmett. Alice podía lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa.

Entonces me acordé. Alice había _caminado._ ¿No suponía que tendría que empezar a hacerlo unos meses después? Ella era realmente muy desarrollada para su edad.

Oí un coche. Rosalie, Esme, y Carlisle vinieron de prisa. Se congelaron y se quedaron mirando con sorpresa a Alice, que estaba de pie.

"¡Papi!" Alice chilló, cojeando hacia Carlisle.

_¿Cómo es esto posible ... ella no debería estar haciendo esto por aun._

_¡Oh, ella es tan adorable!_

_Mi hija es perfecta, ¡como yo! Ella va a ser la más inteligente de todos._

Y así fue como todos los pensamientos de matar a Emmett fueron olvidados ese día en particular.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	5. Toda persona tiene derecho a estar loco

_**Acá les dejo el quinto capitulo de este fic, espero que les este gustando! Por favor si lo leen dejen reviews, así se que lo leen por mas que sea un vago "Lo leí, Chau" jajaja así subo mas rápido, ahora estoy subiendo rápido por que sinceramente me estoy aburriendo como un hongo, adoro Alice de chiquita, mas tierna ^^ es muy adorable, bueno basta de charla, vamos a lo que nos importa….**_

* * *

Toda persona tiene derecho a estar loco

Alice POV

Si! estaba cumpliendo tres años de edad! Yo era una niña grande. Sonreí con orgullo y di vueltas con mi nuevo y hermoso vestido rosa que mamá Rosie había comprado para mí hoy, sólo para mi cumpleaños.

Tengo suerte. Tengo una gran familia. Tengo una mamá de Rosie, una mamá Esme, un papá Carlisle, un hermano Edward, y BFAM Emmett. Yo le había preguntado qué es un "BFAM" era, y él dijo algo acerca de un "hermano de otra madre". Eso es malo! Yo no soy un niño.

Luego Jasper. O Jazzy, como me gustaba llamarlo. No era mi padre o mi hermano. Era otra cosa. Pero él era _mi_ Jazzy. Mío, mío, mío.

Salté hacia el gran espejo con todas las cosas de maquillaje, y cogí mi cepillo de color rosa fantasía, cepille mi pelo corto, negro y en punta. Hice que alguien me corté el pelo de vez en cuando. Yo odiaba el pelo largo. Si Rosie o Esme no lo harían, me iría con Emmett o Jazzy. A Emmett le gustaba hacer cosas para los "humanos", como le gustaba llamarme. Y Jazzy haría lo que yo quisiera.

Oh, sí, ¿he dicho que mi familia es una familia de vampiros?

Sip!, lo son! Me lo dijeron tan pronto como les pregunté si eran vampiros. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, aunque Edward, podía leer mi mente! Pero acaba de cantar "Las ruedas de los autobuses" una y otra vez en mi cabeza, así se quedaría fuera de mi cabeza.

Es hora de mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Por supuesto, las únicas personas que habría serian Jazzy, Edward, Emmett, Rosie, Esme, y Carlisle. Yo no conozco a nadie más. Pero son todo lo que necesito! Abrí la puerta y salte escaleras abajo, todo estaba oscuro.

Entonces las luces se encendieron.

"Feliz cumpleaños, chiquitita!" Emmett grito mientras sostenía la torta de cumpleaños de color rosa en la parte superior de la cabeza. Rosie se la arrebató fuera de la cabeza con rapidez antes de que pudiera caerse.

"Feliz cumpleaños, querida," Rosie cantó, puso la torta en frente de mí. Aplaudí con entusiasmo mientras Jazzy me levantó y me sentó en mi silla especial. Tomé una respiración profunda y sople las velas.

_Deseo poder ir a la escuela pronto,_ pensé mientras veía el fuego apagándose. Edward sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

"No, no" se rió. Esme sacó un cortador de pastel y cortó un trozo de pastel para mí. Sonreí y puse mis manos, recogiendo un puñado de torta manchando todo mi rostro. Carlisle sonrió y me tomó una foto. Emmett grito de la risa y se volcó en el suelo, riendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, cuando se me ocurrió un plan. Edward hizo una mueca de acuerdo.

"Emmy?" Llamé inocentemente.

"Sí, Ali", se preguntó, todavía sin saber qué iba a hacer.

"¿No quieres un pastel?" Le ofrecí un trozo de este.

"No, pero gracias de todos modos! "

"Pero - pero -" Yo amplie mis ojos y saqué el labio inferior. "Es mi cumpleaños!" Gemí en voz alta. Miré por el rabillo del ojo Edward y Jazzy agachándose bajo la mesa para reír.

"Emmett, come la torta!" dijo Rosie. Emmett abrió los ojos con horror.

"Pero - es _pastel!"_ Gimió, haciendo una mueca.

Se me escapó un sollozo y bajó de la silla, empieza a caminar hacia Esme. "Mamá, Emmett esta siendo malo conmigo" Miré por encima del hombro a escondidas y le guiñó un ojo a Jazzy y Edward, que se echó a reír en silencio de nuevo.

"Emmett! ¡Come el pastel! "Esme ordeno.

"Pero -"

_"Cómelo!"_

Emmett hizo una mueca mientras recogía una porción y, lentamente, empezó a masticar la torta. Vi como su rostro se convirtió en una de las más divertidas expresiones que jamás había visto. Entonces, mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse rara, como si fuera a explotar.

_Emmett golpeó las manos sobre su boca y corrió al baño. "Lo siento, no puedo comer más!", Dijo con voz entrecortada. Ruidos, ruido de vomito. Se escuchaban gritos y llantos..._

Yo estaba llorando de verdad por que el dolor iba creciendo y creciendo.

Jazzy estaba de rodillas delante de mí. "Alice, ¡¿qué pasa?!"

"¡Me duele!" Gemí, agarrando la cabeza. Me tambalee sobre mis pies y me tambalee hacia atrás, golpeando contra la pared. "¡MAMI!", Grité.

Rosie me recogió. "Carlisle, ¿qué pasa con ella? _¿Qué pasa con ella?_ "Chilló. Emmett golpeó las manos sobre su boca y corrió al baño.

"Lo siento, no puedo comer más!", Dijo con voz entrecortada. Le oí vomitar. Yo todavía estaba llorando. Rosie y Esme estaban gritando.

Entonces, unas manos frías me tomaron de los brazos de Rosie. Parpadeé las lágrimas mientras miraba a los ojos de Jazzy. El dolor empezó a desaparecer. Yo me sentía tan cansada. Me acurruque en los brazos de Jazzy y empecé a dormir.

"¿Qué pasa con Alice?" Oí que Esme preguntaba preocupada.

"No sé", oí decir a Carlisle.

"Yo creo", dijo Edward lentamente, "que Alice es aún más especial de lo que habíamos pensado en primer lugar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" escuche que Jazzy decía.

"Justo cuando el dolor estaba empezando, tenía una _visión_ de Emmett... corriendo al baño y vomitando. Luego de unos segundos más tarde, Emmett lo hizo."

Nadie habló durante un rato. Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando oí a Emmett de nuevo en la sala de estar.

"Una visión", se preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Así que quieres decir..." murmuró Carlisle.

"Creo que Alicia es capaz de ver el futuro", dijo Edward anunció en voz baja.

¿Yo podía ver el futuro? ¿Era eso lo que me pasó desde que puedo recordar? Me gustaría ver las cosas que pasaría poco después. Eso pasó en mis sueños, también.

Hubo un suave ruido como de un _zumbido,_ y me sentí acostado en la cama. Mire un poco y vi a Jazzy dirigiéndome una sonrisa triste.

"Buenas noches, Alice."

"Te quiero, Jazzy".

"Te quiero, también, Ali-chica" Él me besó en la mejilla, y me sonrío, así concilie el sueño.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	6. Comer, beber y tener miedo

**_Hola! Como están? Bueno acá les dejo el 6to capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews, en serio! Perdón por haber tardado, con esto del colegio, etc., ni tiempo tengo, pero prometo o mejor dicho espero hacerme un tiempito para seguir subiendo :) Como ya dije antes, si lo leen please dejen reviews así yo se que lo leen y subo mas seguido! Espero que les guste y que se suba, ya que hace dos semanas que no me deja subir el cap ¬¬, besotes enormes chicas/os :)_**

Capitulo 6: Comer Beber y Tener Miedo

**Esme POV**

"_Dulce o truco, el olor de mis pies me dan algo bueno que comer. Si no, no me importa, voy a sacarte la ropa interior_!" Alice cantaba saltando por todo el vestíbulo esperando que la llevara a la escuela. Los demás ya se habían ido.

Me detuve a mitad de camino para coger las llaves del auto.

"Alice, ¿donde aprendiste esa canción?"

"Emmett!" respondió ella alegremente

"Claro. Emmett. Debí haberlo sabido" Cogí una bolsa y se la entregue "No te olvides de tu disfraz de Halloween, cariño"

Alice ya tenía 5 años y estaba en el kinder. Estábamos viviendo actualmente en Maine. Su clase tendría una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween mas tarde ese mismo día, Emmett la había ayudado a elegir su disfraz. Espero que sea algo apropiado, pensé.

Alice grito emocionada y cogio la bolsa "Gracias mama"

Sonreí. Amaba cuando me llamaba "mama". A Rosalie también le dice de vez en cuando "mama" y a Carlisle "papa". Salí y tome el auto de Rose, ya que era el único disponible. Alice salto en el asiento trasero. Y luego se inclino para encender la radio.

"_Va a ser una noche despejada, amigos! Así que no deben preocuparse de que una lluvia arruine su Halloween. Y la temperatura va a estar ideal!. Ahora volvemos a Jim con el trafico…"_

Me baje del auto y tome la mano de Alice. Ella salto por el pasillo cuando la lleve a la clase. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un montón de niños ruidosos, todos locos por Halloween.

La Sra. Hager, la maestra, estaba ocupada dividiendo una pequeña pelea entre dos niños, así que me despedí de Alice. Ella tiro de mi mano suavemente pero deteniéndome.

"Recuerda traer a todos aquí a las tres ¿si?". Me pregunto

"Claro, cariño. Adiós". Me beso la mejilla y se fue.

"La petisa se va a ver increíble con su traje!" Emmett anuncio con orgullo, cuando todos nos sentamos en el auto de Edward camino a la escuela de Alice. Nos encontraríamos con Carlisle ahí.

"Uf! Deja de cantar la canción de Barney en tu cabeza Emmett!" se quejo Edward desde el asiento del conductor.

"Hey! Es la única manera que te impedirá ver el traje de la petisa en mi cabeza!" respondió Emmett a la defensiva

"No la llames petisa!" espeto Jasper

"Petisa, petisita, enana, enanita"

Me apresure a sostener a Jasper antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra Emmett.

"Emmett, basta!" lo regañe. El miro por la ventana girando sus pulgares inocentemente.

Edward estaciono el coche en la escuela y todos nos dirigimos al interior, nos encontramos con Carlisle en el camino. El aula de los niños estaba llena de ruidos, todos corrían con sus disfraces, gritando y riendo. Nos detuvimos debajo de una viga que sostenía pinturas de dedos echas por los niños.

"¿Dónde esta Alice?" pregunto Jasper, escaneando todo el espacio buscando a la pequeña cabeza con pelo negro en punta.

"BUU!"

Salte y levante la vista. Alice estaba colgada boca a bajo sobre la viga, balanceándose, agitando una capa negra a su alrededor. Ella sonrío y mostró sus colmillos de plástico. Jadee juguetonamente.

"Oh Dios mío! Es un vampiro, que miedo! Carlisle sálvame!" empuje a mi marido delante de mi.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que Alice estaba haciendo. Estaba colgada boca a bajo sobre una _viga_.

"Alice Cullen bájate de allí!"

"¡No!" ella hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos girando aun más peligrosamente.

"¿Por favor?" yo podría apoderarme de ella a la fuerza, pero entonces estaría de mal humor durante el resto del día.

"Emm…NO!"

"Alice ¿podrías bajarte de allí?" pregunto Jasper dando un paso adelante.

"Esta bien Jazzy" Alice descolgó sus piernas, cayendo. Suspire de alivio cuando los brazos de Jasper se acercaron y la tomaron de forma segura. Sonreí. Alice era tan divertida, terca, chiquita, determinadamente Alice haría cualquier cosa que Jasper le pidiera, como Jasper haría cualquier cosa por ella.

…

Fuimos a hacer el típico _dulce o truco_ mas tarde esa noche. Así es, todos nosotros. Alice adorable vestida con su traje de vampiro, fue saltando por delante de nosotros mientras Jasper prácticamente iba pisándole los talones. Luego nosotros los seguíamos.

De repente, Alice tropezó y comenzó a caer. En un instante, Jasper le extendió la mano y la tomo antes de que pudiera golpear con la acera.

"Me duele la cabeza" susurro.

Ella estaba teniendo otra visión. El dolor había disminuido notablemente desde su primera visión en la fiesta de su tercer cumpleaños, pero aun así le dolía un poco, aunque Carlisle estaba muy confiado en el hecho, de que a este ritmo, el dolor de tener una visión desaparecería por completo cuando ella fuera una adolescente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

"Idiotas" murmuro entre dientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Con quien estas hablando?" pregunto Emmett

"Sabes lo muy irritantes que son los niños de la escuela"

"Oh,_ ellos_" escupió Rosalie

"Si, ellos. Bueno resulta que van a aburrirse en mas o menos una hora, y están pensando en empapelar nuestra casa con papel higiénico"

"¡Oh no! ¡Ellos no van a arruinar mi casa!"

"Nos vamos a casa" anuncie, girando sobre mis talones y empezando a caminar. Entonces hice una pausa. "Bueno, Alice y Jasper pueden quedarse aquí y seguir con el _dulce o truco. _Me voy a casa para asegurarme de que no la arruinen."

"¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!" chillo Alice, saltando arriba y abajo entre los brazos de Jasper.

Emmett sonrío con picardía.

"He pensado el plan perfecto…" Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos todos colocados alrededor de la casa. Yo estaba escondida en mi precioso jardín. Jasper estaba ayudando a Alice con su parte.

Entonces los oí venir.

"¡Ja! Estos tontos Cullen recibirán su merecido" dijo una voz nasal.

"Si. Oh mira su casa tan grande y elegante. ¡Estupidos ricos!" escuche una voz ronca murmurar.

Vi una mancha. Edward rápidamente se abalanzo y tomo uno de los extremos del papel de baño y procedió a trazar un círculo alrededor de ellos.

"Hay mucho viento" uno de ellos se quejo.

Edward sonrío y se lanzo de nuevo a su escondite, teniendo solo unos segundos para hacer su parte.

"Wooow" uno de los adolescentes envueltos en papel de baño dijo "Esto es escalofriante…"

"Vamos, vamos…No queremos que llamen a la policía por nosotros"

Era el turno de Emmett. Se escabullo con sus cajas de huevos y el y Carlisle, que parecía un poco vacilante, fueron cuidadosamente a la carga con los huevos en las manos. Vi como unas blancas formas eran lanzadas al cielo. _Splat Splat Splat_.

"¡Uf, Bruto. No me tires huevos! ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?" empezaron a quejarse, ya que habían empezado a notar la masa pegajosa en su pelo. Mire a Rosalie y ella me guiño un ojo, era nuestro turno. Tome algunas cadenas y comencé a sacudirlas, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

"¿Han oído eso?" pregunto uno de ellos en voz baja.

"¡Fantasmas!" gimió otro.

Rosalie tomo una sabana blanca y corrió rápidamente, aunque todavía un poco visible, por el patio.

"OH DIOS MIO. ¡Acabo de ver algo moverse!" una de las chicas chillo.

Mire el techo y vi a Jasper sosteniendo cuidadosamente a Alice mientras caminaba por el techo. Anteriormente, se habían atado a una cuerda muy fuerte de la chimenea hasta uno de los árboles. Jasper sujeto a Alice bien a la cuerda y la empujo.

Alice chillo riendo muy fuertemente cuando se lanzo hacia ellos, agitando su capa. Edward la estaba esperando en el árbol y la agarro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" gritaron los niños y salieron corriendo.

Esto les enseñara a no meterse con mi casa.

Alice se río y aplaudió.

"¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Reviews ? :D _**

**_Feliz fin de semana !_**

**_~SwiftAlice_**


	7. Habìa una vez

_**Hola a todos! Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Yo estoy con muchas cosas del colegio pero deje listos algunos capítulos así en dos segundos subo y listo. Aunque subí rápido esta vez, no prometo hacerlo, creo que subiré algo así como una vez por semana, gracias a todos los Reviews. **_

**Reeneesmee**_**: puede ser que ya lo hayas leído, por que es una traducción la que estoy haciendo, me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por comentaar :) **_

_**Bueno no los aburro mas, vamos a lo importante:**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: Había Una Vez.

**Jasper POV **

Alice ya tenía nueve años. Y juro que fue ayer cuando había sido esa pequeña bebe que Rosalie y Esme habían llevado una noche a casa. Estábamos viviendo en Montana. Estaba jugando un juego de mesa con ella cuando se detuvo con los dedos en la mano y me miro.

"¿Jazzy?"

"¿Si Alice?"

"¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices?"

Me quede helado. Yo tenia la esperanza de que en estos últimos años ella no se había dado cuenta de todas las cicatrices platas en forma de medias lunas que llenaban mi cuerpo. Pero Alice era demasiado lista y atenta para eso. Después de todo, se las había arreglado para terminar de leer una versión completa de _The complete Sherlock Holmes_ el año pasado. Y ella había resuelto los misterios junto con el famoso detective.

"Me temo que es una historia para otro día" respondí evadiendo su pregunta " Es tu turno, Ali"

Ella hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos.

"¡No! ¡Quiero saber por que!"

Suspire y me cruce de piernas, ella hizo lo mismo.

"¿Sabes como Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y Esme fueron transformados por Carlisle y criados en este estilo de vida?"

Alice asintió emocionada.

"Yo he tenido una educación diferente a la de ellos"

"¿Qué? ¿Carlisle no te transformo a ti también?"

"No, no lo hizo" dude "Tu sabes como somos los vampiros, inmortales y mantenemos la misma edad para siempre"

"Si"

"Nací en el año 1843, en Texas"

"Pero… ¡eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" sus ojos se abrieron.

"Eso es correcto. Era 1860, y la Guerra Civil estaba comenzando. ¿Sabes lo que es la Guerra Civil?"

"La lucha entre en Norte y el Sur de Estados Unidos"

"Si, yo estaba luchando por el Sur, los confederados. Yo solo tenía diecisiete años. Luego, en 1963, cuando tenía veinte años, yo era un mayor del ejército, es un rango bastante alto, especialmente para alguien de mi edad, sin contar mi verdadera edad. Había mentido para entrar al ejército, ya ves. Yo no tenia la edad correspondiente entonces."

"Pero mentir esta mal"

Sonreí. Esme realmente le había perforado la mente con algunas lecciones.

"Si, pero mentí para ayudar a mi pueblo… para tener honor, ya sabes. Así que yo estaba en este lugar llamado Galveston. Estuvimos ayudando a todas las mujeres y niños antes de escapar de los soldados del Norte."

"¿Por qué ellos querían matarlos?"

"Hay un montón de razones por las que la gente se mata entre si. Pero esa es una historia para otro día. Y lo digo en serio esta vez. De todos modos, yo iba en mi caballo a lugares para ayudar a combatir"

"¿Cuál era el nombre del caballo?"

"Emm…." Hice una pausa. Una pregunta tan sencilla y no la podía responder. "No estoy seguro….no es muy importante para la historia…._creo_ que su nombre era Dutsy . Yo me estaba yendo cuando las vi. Ahí estaban las tres mujeres mas hermosas que nunca vi"

"¿Incluyéndome?" dijo Alice abriendo los ojos aun mas. Me reí.

"No, _tu_ eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo" sonreí cuando ella se sentó, satisfecha. "Me baje de mi caballo para preguntar si necesitaban ayuda. Sus nombres eran Lucy, Nettie y…María. Ellas estaban hablando de lo _celestial_ que yo olía"

"¿Eso no te advirtió de que te fueras?"

"En realidad, yo estaba muy asustado para pensar en ello entonces. Mi caballo era inteligente. Se escapo cuando me baje de el. María, la líder de ellas tres, envío a Lucy y a Nettie a cazar a Galveston"

"¿Gente?"

"Si. Eran muy diferentes a esta familia. Bebían sangre humana. Después de que las otras dos se fueran, María me transformo. La transformación fue muy dolorosa. Es algo que nunca te desearía."

"¡Pero yo voy a ser un vampiro algún día!"

La mire y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No, no lo harás. Tu vas a ser humana y vas a tener una vida agradable"

"¡Quiero ser un vampiro! ¡Quiero ser un vampiro! ¡Quiero ser un vampiro!"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Exigió Rosalie entrando con el resto de la familia en la sala.

"¡Quiero ser un vampiro!" Grito Alice

"¡Por supuesto que vas a ser un vampiro!" exclamo Emmett "Así tendré una hermanita a la que molestar por toda la eternidad"

"Si Alice lo desea, supongo…" empezó Carlisle lentamente.

"NO, ella no lo será. ¡No mandare a Alice a una vida como esta!" grite de pie.

"¡Los Volturi se enteraran de ella! ¿Prefieres que sea un vampiro o que sea asesinada por uno de _ellos_?" pregunto Carlisle

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Cómo podría elegir entre eso?

"No me gustaría que mi hermanita perdiera su alma" hablo Edward " Pero…Alice es muy pura y feliz, como para perder su alma. No creo que ella pierda su alma si es transformada."

Suspire. Alice hizo una mueca, pero luego sonrío.

"¡Si! ¡Van a transformarme! Así que, ¿Cuándo pasara esto?"

"Visión" murmuro Edward

"Alice no va a ser mayor que yo" declaro Emmett "Así que veinte, o mas joven"

"Bien" murmure.

"¡No, dieciocho años!" dijo Alice golpeando el piso con el pie.

"Por lo menos podrías ir a la universidad como humana" suplique "Diecinueve"

"Bien, diecinueve" dijo Alice asintiendo con la cabeza, como si acabara de llegar a un acuerdo- el cual había echo… y probablemente uno de los mas importantes de su vida.

"¿Cuál es el resto de tu historia, Jazzy?"

Sacudí la cabeza y la senté en mi regazo. "Me criaron para ser parte del ejercito de los _recién nacidos _de María , donde un grupo de ellos estaban entrenados para luchar contra otros ejércitos. Resulto que yo tenia un poder, era capaz de sentir y cambiar las emociones"

"¡Ohh! ¡Hazme enojarme!" sonreí y así lo hice. Alice empezó a fruncir el ceño y miro a Emmett "¡Arruinaste mis zapatos el otro día!"

Emmett retrocedió. Rápidamente hice a Alice feliz de nuevo.

"María me recluto como su mano derecha, a causa de mis poderes. Ella me dejo vivir poco más de un año, el tiempo normal de un _Neófito._ Mi trabajo era entrenar a los _Neófitos,_ que es por lo que tengo las cicatrices. También tuve que…._disponer_ de los recién nacidos cuando cumplían un año. Mi amigo, Peter, que tenia cumplidos los tres años me ayudaba a deshacerme de los Neófitos, tratando de persuadirme para que dejara alguno vivo. Entonces llego una recién nacida: _Charlotte_"

"¿Era linda?" me pregunto Alice

"Peter así lo creía. El le dijo de huir, y escaparon. Los deje ir. Un año después Peter volvió a mí y me dijo que, en el norte, los vampiros no peleaban por territorios como nosotros, y eran pacíficos. Me fui con el y con Charlotte, que ahora eran pareja. Pero yo todavía era infeliz. Podía sentir las emociones de la gente cuando las mataba para alimentarme."

"¿Has matado personas?" Ella no tenía miedo, era más un sentimiento triste, por alguna razón…

"Si, esa era la manera en que yo fui criado. Recorrí mucho, hasta que me encontré con Carlisle y su familia. Me uní a ellos, y he estado con ellos desde entonces."

Alice guardo silencio y añadió:

" Bueno, tiene un final feliz" me reí.

"Si, lo tiene"

_**

* * *

**__**Reviews? :) **_

_**Besitos!**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	8. Bueno, voy a ser el tio de un mono

_**Wow, la verdad estoy sorprendida subi muy seguido jajajaj. Gracias por los Reviews y todo en serio! Me alegro que les guste este fic, yo lo amo por eso decidí traducirlo! Espero que este capitulo lo entiendan y les guste, no es difícil de captar pero capaz que al principio les cuesta un poco jaja. Decidi hacer como un "trato" con uds, yo no subo hasta que haya 40 reviews, es decir 10 mas que ahora, creo que no es mucho, pero si no siento que no leen el fic pero me da pena dejarlo por que se que hay gente (capaz no mucha pero la hay) que lo leen...Bueno,¿Vamos a lo que si les interesa?**_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Bueno, voy a ser el tío de un mono

**Emmett POV**

Wooow, la pequeña Alice ya tiene trece años ¡Trece! Es oficial: ella ahora es una adolescente. ¡Etapa de rebelión! Estoy listo para una Alice emo, gótica, vestida de negro, con uñas pintadas y maquillaje negro, y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Estoy listo…

Preparados…

Listos….

¡Ya!

¡Esperen! ¿No hay una Alice rebelde? Bueno, eso es un alivio. Así no tengo que lidiar con el llanto, las emociones, las hormonas, los cambios de humor….Voy a dejarle eso a Jasper.

En su cumpleaños numero trece, Carlisle le dio a Alice una tarjeta de crédito.

GRAN error.

Ella ya gasta en un mes más que todos nosotros juntos. Llega a casa todos los días con ropa y zapatos…y ropa y joyas… y ropa y bolsos… y ropa y gafas… y ropa y maquillaje… y ropa.

¿He mencionado la ropa?

Bueno, mientras no sea mi dinero eso estará bien para mí, muy bien.

"¡Muere, pequeña Confederación, muere!" Le grite a Jasper mientras jugábamos 'Halo' otra vez. Así es, se supone que no saldrá a la venta hasta el año que viene, pero tenemos muy buenos contactos en la industria de los videojuegos. Ahora estamos viviendo en Canadá.

"¡Toma eso, campesino!" grito Jasper y me disparo.

"¿Acabas de llamarme un _campesino_?" pregunte, tirando mi mando. Alice que estaba oculta detrás de una revista de modas en el sofá cerca de nosotros, levanto la vista con interés en la pelea.

"¿Y que si así lo hice?" respondió Jasper tirando también su mando.

"¡Oh, empieza!" me lance, me esquivo, me lance, me esquivo, me lance, me esquivo, me lance, me esquivo, lo esquivo, se lanza, lo esquivo, se lanza, lo esquivo—

Entonces olí sangre. Puedo resistirlo, pero todavía era un poco tentadora. Pero ¿como podía ser? Alice era la única humana en la casa y ella no tenía ni cortes, ni heridas, ni nada. Jasper siempre revisa que—

Oh. Diablos

Jasper

Rápidamente me di vuelta, listo para detenerlo, pero el lo estaba haciendo bastante bien por si mismo. Estaba aguantando la respiración, se había dado la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Alice preocupada se puso de pie.

"Jazzy, ¿Qué pasa? Emmett, ¿Qué le pasa?" me moví lentamente entre ella y Jasper.

"Umm….Alice, ¿tienes algún corte o algo que tu sepas?" Alice arrugo su frente

"No ¿Por qué…?" Entonces miro a Jasper y se dio cuenta "Pero, es imposible, ¡no estoy sangrando! ¡No estoy lastimada!"

Rosalie corrió a la casa desde el garaje, donde estaba trabajando con su auto.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" pregunto

"Bueno, Jasper olio sangre humana pero Alice es la única humana aquí y ella no esta ni lastimada, ni herida, ni sangrando... así que estamos confundidos" conteste.

Rosalie arrugo la frente como si estuviera pensando. Luego una bombilla se prendió encima de su cabeza, (no literalmente, por supuesto que no) luego se dirigió al lado de Alice.

"Alice…es hora de tener una charla"

¿Charla? ¿_Esa _charla? Pero ¿Por qué el olor a sangre tiene que ver con eso? ¿O es otra charla que yo no se? Ya que la única charla que tuve en mi vida humana fue _esa_. Tal vez es una charla solo de chicas… ¿Pero que-

Oh.

OH.

Rose y Alice estaban arriba en la habitación de ella

"¡Oh no! ¡se arruinaron mis jeans!" suspiro Alice con tristeza, ¡Así que yo tenia razón! ¡Ja!

"Así que…¿Por qué me huele a sangre?" murmuro Jasper

"Nuestra pequeña Alice se esta convirtiendo en una mujer" dije llorando falsamente de emoción.

"Emm ¿Qué?"

"Ella acaba de tener su _amigo_ mensual" anuncie lentamente

"¿Su _amigo_ mensual?" entonces Jasper cayó en la cuenta. "¿Su period-"

"¡SHH! ¡No digas esa palabra! Es una palabra prohibida para los hombres, es exclusivamente de las chicas, nosotros no debemos hablar de eso…" lo regañe. Jasper frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso significa que tengo que alejarme de ella una vez al mes?"

"No lo se… ¿te atrae esa sangre mas que lo normal?"

"No, en realidad es menos atractiva. Supongo que es por que parece sangre de residuos o algo" reflexiono Jasper "Vaya, realmente estamos hablado de las diferencias en diferentes tipos de sangres"

"Si…" lo pensé por un minuto "¿Sabes lo que significa? Tendremos a muchos pequeños humanos idiotas persiguiéndola"

Jasper apretó los puños

"No si puedo evitarlo"

"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"

"No novios para Alice hasta los veinticinco años"

"Pero… ella nunca va a tener veinticinco años, vamos a transformarla a los diecinueve"

"Exactamente" murmuro Jasper

"¿Pero si es un buen tipo?" tiempo de broma "¿Y que si _tu _sales con ella?"

Jasper no respondió. Entonces caí.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es realmemente grave!" exclame "Tu y Alice ¡¿Qué?"

"Basta" dijo entre dientes. Entre locamente en un modo de hermano sobre protector.

"¿Hablas en serio, Jasper? ¡Ella es siete años mas joven que tu! ¡y eso es solo físicamente!"

"Yo voy a tener veinte por un largo tiempo, así que tendremos una edad cercana" Jasper se defendió

"¡Pero vas a seguir envejeciendo! ¡Tienes ciento cincuenta y cuatro años más que ella, Jasper! ¿Como esperas que esto funcione? ¡Haz estando actuando como su hermano mayor y nada mas todos estos años! ¡¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?"

"No lo se, solo paso" espeto Jasper "Cuando la vi por primera vez necesitaba proteger a Alice, hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo. Se transformo en algo mas…" lo fulmine con la mirada "Jura que nunca le dirás nada a nadie sobre esto"

Me lo quede mirando.

"Bien" accedí "Pero sea mejor que no intentes _nada_ con ella por ahora o al menos hasta la secundaria ¿Entendido?"

"¡Por supuesto que no voy a '_intentar nada'_ con ella, Emmett!" permanecimos callados por un tiempo

"Bueno…" suspire "Al menos esto te da otra razón para no intentar beber su sangre un vez al mes"

Esto era complicado, ahora lo único que teníamos que hacer es mantener a Edward fuera de nuestras cabezas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews? :)**_

_**Recuerden lo que dije arriba ;)**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Besitos**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	9. Solo soy una niña

_**Estoy contenta, llegamos a los 41 Reviews Wiii (? Uno mas de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora vamos por los 51 Reviews, es decir 10 mas les parece?. Este capitulo lo relata Alice y es mas de pensamientos que otra cosa, espero que les guste, gracias por todos los Reviews en serio, gracias a todas las que comentan… **_

* * *

Capitulo 9: Soy solo una niña, pero tengo un derecho a decir palabras que haría a los ancianos palidecer. 

**Alice POV**

Yo ya tenía catorce años, la aparente 'rebeldía' es solo para la mayoría de los adolescentes. Y yo no estaba entre la mayoría, eso era evidente, nunca sentí ni siquiera un ligero impulso de rebeldía. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tengo una familia que me adora y me ama y, lo admito, me da todo lo que yo quiero.

Nos acabábamos de mudar a Alaska, con el clan Denali. Fue _muy_ divertido ver a Tanya persiguiendo a Edward, aunque yo agradecería que Irina dejara de darme miradas condescendientes solo por que yo era humana. No iba a ser una humana por mucho tiempo. Al menos era divertido ir de compras con Kate. Y Carmen y Eleazar eran agradables.

Y luego, volvemos a Irina, ella no dejaba de coquetear con mi Jasper.

Esperen _'_Mi Jasper'_. Mi Jasper_…suena bien_._

Pero el nunca la miraba dos veces, me hacia sentir tan triunfante cuando el rechazaba los coqueteos de Irina. Y gracias a Irina, ahora pasa mas tiempo conmigo tratando de alejarse de ella.

El clan Denali se sorprendió totalmente cuando supieron que yo podía ver el futuro, sobre todo Eleazar, quien fue el primero en enterarse por su poder. Estaban muy ansiosos por ver en lo que se convertiría mí poder cuando me transformaran.

Así es, _cuando,_ no '_si transformaran_'. Por que cuando tengo visiones, lo cual trae solo una sensación molesta ahora, me han mostrado repetidamente a mí como vampiro. Así que Jazzy no puede hacer nada al respecto, no importa cuanto el quiera impedir el deshacerme de mi alma. Pero incluso Edward esta de acuerdo en que no podría perder mi alma.

Aunque tenia catorce años, todavía estaba en octavo grado, por varias razones: sin duda yo era lo suficientemente inteligente para estar en noveno grado, e incluso mas, pero, en serio, media aproximadamente un metro y medio. Cuando estábamos en Montana, tomaron mi altura y me pusieron en un grado que ya había cursado respecto a ella, a pesar de todo lo que protesto mi familia. Así que por eso me tome un año sabático del colegio de todas maneras, y aquí estoy, en un grado inferior. Pero no me importa. Yo soy mas lista que todos los demás en mi curso.

Oh, genial, ahora sonaba como una creída…

Pero aun así tengo que aguantar toda la admiración sobre cuan atractiva, dulce y de buen aspecto que es mi familia. Me hace sentir como una 'nada', aunque supongo que lo soy comparación de ellos. Pero odio cuando las personas se me acercan y quieren ser mis amigos solo para acercarse a mis hermanos, que son mucho mayores que yo, tanto físico como realmente.

Y luego están los chicos hormonales que me hablan, bueno 'hablan'. Eso me halaga, pero en serio ¿no podrían conseguir un cerebro?.

Sin Ofender.

Y los demás (me refiero a Jazzy, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie) siempre me dejan en la escuela antes de ir a la suya, por lo tanto todos me ven bajar de reluciente Volvo plateado de Edward, lo cual les da a entender el dinero que tienen los Cullen, y eso les da aun mas motivos para pretender ser mis amigos.

Así que supongo que era realmente algo así como una persona solitaria. Pero a comparación de mi familia era una mariposa sociable. Creo que es porque todavía soy humana y no soy un vampiro, y así los demás no sienten ese miedo instintivo hacia mí, lo que es aun más lamentable, porque me molestaba aun más.

Golpeé mi lápiz contra mi barbilla, mirando mi tarea de geometría. Estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama haciendo, por supuesto, mi tarea. Era tan injusto. Jazzy, Edward, Rose y Emmett podían hacer sus tareas en cuestión de segundos, pero a mi me llevaba un tiempo. Y ellos no la podían hacer por mí porque Carlisle y Esme creían que yo debía hacer mi propia tarea. Blah.

Me volví a mi iPod, un innovador reproductor de música que salio este año. El resto de mis compañeros lo tomaban como algo extraño. Yo pensaba que era fascinante. Puse una canción aleatoria.

_"You can __dance; you can jive having the time of your life"_

ABBA. Movía los labios cantando "Dancing Queen". Allí fue cuando mi poca atención se fue por completo. Olvide completamente mi tarea y empecé a saltar sobre la cama, cantando la canción.

Podía oír a Emmett cantando desde abajo muy fuerte la canción. Me reí y seguí la canción

"_You are the dancing queen_," cantaba "_young and sweet, only seventeen._"

Se me fue el pie y empecé a caer de la cama, pero al instante un par de brazos familiares me sujetaron justo antes de tocar el suelo.

"¿Estas bien, mi _reina_?" Se río Jasper. Me ruborice mientras me enderezaba.

"Si, perfectamente bien" respondí con un acento falso.

Sonrío

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?"

Empecé a asentir con la cabeza con impaciencia, pose mis ojos sobre la tarea de geometría y se me borro la sonrisa.

"Tengo deberes" murmure decepcionada.

Jasper vacilo mirando entre la puerta y mi carpeta, y rápidamente tomo un lápiz. Un segundo después, mi tarea estaba completa con una letra que imitaba a la perfección a la mía.

"No, tu tarea esta echa" murmuro inocentemente. Me reí.

"Muy bien, vamos a dar un paseo ahora mismo" le tire de la mano y empecé a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Lo deje caminar un poco adelante antes de que saltara de las escaleras y aterrizara en su espalda.

"Te tengo" murmure, riendo.

"De verdad eres un monstruito terrible" se rió cargándome fuera de la casa.

_**

* * *

**__**Listo, Reviews?**_

_**Gracias, en Argentina el viernes es feriado por suerte, así que podré descansar y si llegamos a los 51 Reviews subir también :)**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	10. Es tan facil como A B C

_**Gracias por todos los Reviews, en serio me encantan. Las dejo rápido estoy apurada por que tengo cosas que hacer pero quería dejarles este capitulo.. Cuando lleguemos a las 65 Reviews subo la continuación les parece?**_

**_

* * *

_**

Capitulo 10: Es tan fácil como A, B, C

Alice POV

Aquí estamos. Tenía oficialmente dieciséis años. Todavía estábamos viviendo el Alaska. Yo solo media cinco centímetros más que antes. Nos mudaríamos en un año o así. Y con cada año me iba acercando al día en que me convertiría en un vampiro ¡Si!

Pero ahora, ese no es un asunto importante. Era la hora, la diferencia de pasar o fracasar en la vida, para cada adolescente más que otra cosa que jamás hubiera existido.

Obtener la licencia conducir.

Me estuve preparando para este momento toda mi vida. He observado a mi familia mientras manejaban. Jugué los videojuegos de carreras con Emmett. Cada vez que íbamos a una galería, corría hacia los juegos de carreras y los jugaba.

Edward rió

"Alice, realmente no puedes pensar que será así de sencillo"

"¡Si, si puedo!" grite desafiante "Voy a _aprobar_ este examen"

"¿Quieres apostar?" reto Edward

"¿Apostar? ¿Alguien dijo apostar?" exclamo Emmett ansioso, corriendo por la habitación.

"¿Cuál apuesta?" pregunte haciendo caso omiso a mi hermano-mono.

"Si no pasas el examen, tienes que lavar mi auto, con las manos" dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

"Y cuando yo pase el examen" retruque mirándolo "me tienes que comprar la flauta William Kinkaid que fue echa en 1939 por la compañía Verne Q. Powell, en _perfectas _condiciones"

"Ok, trato" nos dimos la mano. Emmett frunció el ceño

"Se olvidaron de incluirme" se quejo "yo hubiera apostado por Alice"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Edward, perplejo.

"¡Porque ella puede ver el futuro!"

"Rayos, me olvide completamente de eso" murmuro Edward cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Yo sonreí triunfal.

"¡Ja! Me veo a mi misma aprobando ese examen. Será mejor que vayas empezando a buscar esa flauta" me regocije orgullosa

Hice la prueba al día siguiente. Arrugue mi nariz al auto del examen. Era un Toyota negro que olía a café derramado.

"Ohhh, puedo asegurarte que no me siento celoso de ti en este momento, Alice" jadeo Emmett tapándose la nariz en broma.

"Cállate" murmure, marchando hacia el auto. La mujer que me iba a tomar el examen era mayor de edad y parecía que el viento podría volarla en menos de un segundo.

"¿Alice Cullen? ¡Alice Cullen! ¿Dónde esta Alice Cullen?" ella preguntaba desesperada.

"Soy Alice Cullen" murmure

"Ok, ven aquí, Alaska" dijo señalándome y me senté en el asiento de conductor mientras Emmett y Edward se echaron a reír. Old Lady (mi nuevo apodo para ella) miro su portapapeles y me miro curiosa "Señorita, ¿esta usted segura que tiene la edad necesaria para dar este examen? Luces un poquito joven"

Suspire

"Para su información, tengo dieciséis años. Tengo la edad necesaria" encendí el auto y espere su señal

"Esta bien, esta bien, vamos"

Salí sin problemas del estacionamiento, y, tengo que admitir, como una profesional. Edward frunció el ceño mientras yo lo saludaba desde el auto. Estoy segura que voy a ganar esa flauta.

Jazzy me sonrío cuando pase junto a el. 'Buena Suerte' me dijo moviendo los labios. Le sonreí nuevamente cuando salimos a la calle. Old Lady y yo esperábamos al semáforo.

Originalmente mi familia no quería que yo aprendiera a manejar hasta que fuera transformada en vampiro, cuando seria indestructible, menos frágil en un accidente automovilístico. Pero en mi opinión, eso le quitaba toda la diversión a conducir, la adrenalina que sentiría cuando cruce las calles, la emoción y el miedo de arriesgas mi vida. Había ganado la discusión, por supuesto no use esos argumentos, Emmett y Edward estuvieron de mi lado, Carlisle se mantuvo neutro.

La luz cambio a verde y avance lentamente.

"Gira a la izquierda en la próxima" anuncio Old Lady. Lo hice. Entonces nos encontramos en una autopista. Allí tuve una visión, una fracción de segundo antes de que sucediera.

Un coche blanco se cambio bruscamente al carril de la derecha. Una motocicleta estaba conduciendo en ese carril y golpeo al coche, justo haciendo contacto con el mío. Frene de repente, mientras que Old Lady empezara a enloquecer. El motociclista estaba tendido en el suelo inmóvil.

Rápidamente me baje del auto y corrí

"¿Cómo te llamas?" grite mas allá de la conmoción me arrodille a su lado.

"Pa-Patrick" alcanzo a murmurar, moviendo los dedos.

"Bien, Patrick, necesito que te quedes quieto, acuéstate. Mi padre es doctor y el estará aquí muy pronto ¿Si?" Patrick se limito a asentir con la cabeza sobre el asfalto. Yo ya estaba marcando el número en mi celular.

"Alice ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Carlisle

"Hubo un accidente en la autopista, al lado de la calle principal. Hay un motociclista, esta en estado critico. ¡Por favor ven rápido!"

"Estaremos ahí, asegúrate de que no se mueva" colgó el teléfono, respire profundamente

"Ok, Patrick, no te muevas ¿Si? Debes permanecer quieto" oí a un coche acercarse

"Patrick, mi nombre es Carlisle y soy doctor. Estoy aquí para ayudarte" Carlisle se arrodillo junto a el y rápidamente abrió su maletín. Podía sentir al resto de mi familia levantándome.

"Bueno, ese era un muy mal conductor. Lección" comento Emmett

Oí a un auto acercarse. Era Old Lady.

"Señorita, vuelva aquí o no será capaz de aprobar el examen" me advirtió. Suspire

"Tengo que irme, ¡hasta luego!" Corrí rápidamente hasta el auto y seguí con mi examen. Use mis visiones para ver que hacer. Aprobé, ¡Genial!

Levante mi papel orgullosamente y lo agite frente a la cara de Edward

"¡Me debes esa flauta, Edward!"

El frunció el ceño.

_**

* * *

**__**Reviews? :)**_

_**Besitos**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	11. El cambio es inevitable

Gracias por las Reviews gente! Si bien tardo un poquito llegamos al objetivo de los 65 Reviews y eso es lo que cuenta! Me encanta que les guste la historia, quería aclararles que a partir de ahora, los "tiempos" por llamarlos de alguna manera van a ser mas cortos, en vez de pasar años de un cap al otro pueden pasar, pocos meses unas semanas o unos días….pero se darán cuenta por que….

_**AH y también un **__**GRAN AVISO**__**: si no leyeron los libros (Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y sobre todo Amanecer) les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo ya que a partir se va a relacionar bastante con los libros mas adelante, pero si ya leyeron Crepusculo y Luna Nueva o al menos vieron la pelicula pero todavia no terminaron Amanecer y Eclipse o no vieron la pelicula de Eclipse no hay problema por que falta para que se relacionen con estos dos ultimos, igual si lo desean yo les aviso unos caps antes de que se empieze a relacionar, solo avisenme :) Ahora esperare hasta las 75 Reviews (asi se llega mas rapido y subo mas rapido) Bueno espero que todas hayan leído los libros así pueden seguir leyendo :) **_

* * *

Capitulo 11: El cambio es inevitable

Alice POV

"¡P-pero ese lugar se llama como un utensilio de cocina! Y no hay ningún centro comercial bueno cerca ¡¿Cómo puedes esperar que nos mudemos allí?" le pregunte a Carlisle

"Es un pueblo pequeño, y es la zona mas lluviosa de Estados Unidos" respondió "Hemos estado allí antes, así que sabemos como es. Y quien sabe, tal vez puede agradarte allí"

Y allí estaba, diecisiete años, en tercer año, apunto de mudarme a la pequeña ciudad de Forks en Washington, el lugar mas aburrido y mas frío del mundo entero. Y no estoy exagerando, por lo menos la casa era hermosa. Y tendría a alguien que me lleve a Seattle los fines de semana, supongo. Así es Alice, piensa en cosas felices.

Edward se burlaba de mí.

Edward y yo íbamos a ser los más jóvenes. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett iban a ser los mayores. Carlisle iba a trabajar en un hospital. Todavía no tenía mi propio auto, así que tendría que ir en el Volvo de Edward, como todos los demás.

Odiaba levantarme temprano para ir al colegio. Estaba en el asiento de atrás sentada entre Emmett y Jasper. Bostecé y apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Jazzy para una pequeña siesta antes de la escuela. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vi. a Emmett mirando a Jasper con una mirada de _advertencia_?

Luego de lo que me pareció un segundo, Jasper me sacudió suavemente para despertarme.

"Alice, llegamos al colegio, debes despertarte" susurro

"Mmm...?" me acurruque mas contra el, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

"Bien" me queje cuando de repente me levanto en brazos y me saco del auto. Oí a Jasper y Emmett reírse, aunque Emmett sonaba un poco mas reservado por alguna razón.

Sentí una gota de agua fría mojarme la frente. Suspire derrotada y me baje de los brazos de Jasper.

"Entremos ahora" exigí saltando intentando arrebatarle mi mochila a Emmett

"La oficina se encuentra por allí, por si quieres saber" señalo Edward

"No, ¿En serio? No hubiera podido leer ese gran cartel que dice 'Oficina Principal', ahora lo se" respondí sarcásticamente. Baile por delante de ellos hasta la oficina principal. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la recepción de ese lugar helado. La secretaria era un completo desastre. Tenía el pelo teñido de rojo, con una camisa púrpura brillante. Simplemente: un asco.

Ella levanto la vista de la computadora

"Si, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" pregunto con tono aburrido

"Hola, soy Alice Cullen y esta es mi familia, somos nuevos aquí" le conteste alegremente a ese desastre de la moda

"Oh, ustedes deben ser la nueva familia que se mudo a la ciudad" sus ojos recorrieron a mis hermanos dejando caer su mandíbula. Realmente no envidiaba a Edward en este momento. Sus pensamientos deberían de ser horribles " Oh, mmm..., bueno aquí están sus horarios" se apresuro a imprimir nuestras tarjetas de horarios, mapas y formularios antes de tirarmelos a los brazos. "El primer periodo empieza en seis minutos"

Me di cuenta de cómo su mirada se detuvo en Edward. _¡Oh hermano, parece que alguien se siente atraída por ti! _Cante en mi cabeza. Edward me miro antes de tomar sus papeles y se fue a buscar su casillero. Rápidamente les entregue sus papeles a Rosalie y Emmett, antes de tirar la mano de Jasper.

"Vamos Jazzy, vamos a buscar nuestros casilleros" dije saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndome a la escuela

La gente nos miraba mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. Resistí el impulso de mirar a las chicas que se comían con los ojos a mi Jasper.

¿_**Mi**_Jasper? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Vi mi casillero y me acerque a el. Jasper se apoyo sobre el casillero de al lado del mío y yo sin rodeos tire varios libros a mi casillero.

"¿Qué clases tenemos juntos?" dije asomándome a su horario "¿El almuerzo y gimnasia? ¿eso es todo?" hice un mohín

Jasper se rió en voz baja y me tomo de la mano

"No te preocupes Alice, te acompañare a cada una de tus clases, así que no dejes que nadie se atreva a robarme mi puesto ¿Si?"

"¡Por supuesto Jazzy! Vamos, tengo biología ahora" nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi salón.

"Nos vemos después de clases" me sonrío y me beso la mano, antes de irse. Entre en la clase. Todos me miraron curiosos. El Sr. Banner rápidamente me firmo mi nota y me hizo señas hacia un asiento al azar. Afortunadamente no tenía un compañero de banco. La gente usualmente me usa. Saque mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar.

"Bueno, ¡hola!" oh genial otro chico haciéndose pasar por una estrella. Mire hacia arriba. El tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Parecía más bronceado que las personas de Forks. Era alto, pero mi Jazzy era más alto.

Otra vez ese '_mi_'

"Hola" volví a mirar devuelta a mi cuaderno con bocetos.

"Soy Crowley, Tyler Crowley" oh así que es un imitador de James Bond. Que original "¿Y tu eres?"

"Alice" realmente pude ver que el no me dejaría sola mientras el Sr. Banner no lo mirara y le pidiera que vaya a su asiento.

"Así que, señorita del País De Las Maravillas, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?"

¿Señorita del país de las maravillas? ¿En serio? Y obviamente soy nueva en la ciudad si no me hubiera visto antes, y Forks es uno de esos lugares donde todos saben todo de todos.

"No me llames así, por favor, y si" vamos Sr. Banner, mire, mire.

"¿Tienes novio o estas sola como la numero uno?"

Bueno, esa fue la frase mas estupida que nunca escuche. Internet, televisión…

"¡Señor Crowley, siéntese!" ordeno el Sr. Banner. Tyler volvió a su asiento con la cabeza gacha. Internamente agradecí al cielo por hacer que el Sr. Banner mirara justo en ese momento.

Esperaba con impaciencia el final de la clase. Por desgracia, Tyler me intercepto en mi camino a la puerta.

"Así que, Alice, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?"

"En realidad, creo, que ese es mi trabajo" Jasper envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros "¿Lista, Alice?"

"Si Jazzy" me despedí de Tyler sin mirar atrás mientras Jasper tomaba mis libros y me acompañaba a mi segunda clase.

"Veo que ya te conseguiste un admirador" su expresión era rara. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, eso era mucho esperar. Probablemente estaba irritado de que la gente lastime a su _hermanita_.

"No me gusta. Uso palabras muy cursis" hice una mueca mientras el se reía. Yo era la única que podía ver al verdadero Jasper, su verdadera risa. Tal vez el no era mío, pero yo era suya.

_**

* * *

**__**Fin.**_

_**Reviews? :)**_

_**Besitos**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	12. Los amigos son la familia que uno elige

_**Muchisimas gracias por todas las Reviers, mas de lo esperado *sorpresa*. Gracias en serio!, ya les adverti antes:**_

_**La historia se va a relacionar con los libros, se habran dado cuenta que ahora esta empezando a relacionarse con Crepusculo…POR FAVOR si no leyeron los libros avisenme, o leanlos o ALGO jajaja. **_

_**Voy a esperar hasta los 95 Reviews :) estoy de vacaciones, recien el jueves 5 empiezo las clases, por suerte asi que aprovechen ajjaja. Les dejo el cap:. **_

* * *

Capitulo 12: Los amigos son la familia que uno elige.

**Alice POV.**

"Vamos a tener un nuevo estudiante en la escuela" anuncie feliz una noche. Mi familia y yo habíamos estado en Forks por unos meses. La gente nos seguía mirando, pero la mayoría nos ignoraba. Y por 'nos' me refiero a Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie.

Por alguna razón, _ellos_ seguían hablándome. Angela Weber era mi favorita entre todos hasta ahora. Luego le seguía Ben Cheney, ese chico tranquilo que se sentaba a leer cómics, el no era malo, pero tampoco era muy charlatán. Los vi a el y a Angela salir algunas veces, pero ella tenia que ir con Eric Yorkie al baile de primavera.

Y las otras personas eran tan sol, bueno, '_Blah_'. Jessica Stanley era una muy buena persona si quieres hablar de moda, aunque prefería a Rose. Jessica era muy chismosa y charlatana, ¡aun mas que yo!. Lauren Malloy….¡Solo Vete!

Mike Newton era como un Golden Retriever. Podía verlo queriendo a alguien más pronto, tal vez esa chica nueva Bella Swan. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Era bonita. Sentí pena por Bella, pero me alegraba de que Mike dejara de molestarme pronto.

Eric Yorkie era bueno, supongo. Quiero decir, a el le importo, a veces, pero no era insoportable, al menos. Gracias a Dios. El tenía problemas en la piel y pelo grasoso. Todavía estaba pensando en recomendarle sutilmente una buena marca de shampoo y alguna crema antiacné.

Tyler Crowley era absolutamente _argh_. Me hablaba a cada momento, tanto que tuve que proceder a ponerme los auriculares de mi iPod y pretender no escucharlo. El me había invitado a salir unas cuantas veces ya. Había pensado seriamente en mandar a Emmett a tener 'una pequeña charla' con el. Emmett estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque cada vez que hablábamos de esto, Carlisle siempre nos advertía algo sobre pasar desapercibidos.

Ah, y de vuelta a Bella Swan, la chica nueva, ¡ella iba a terminar siendo mi mejor amiga! Y también iba a…Oh, esperen.

_Vive una piña debajo del mar, ¡Bob Esponja!_

Observe sastifactoriamente como Edward gruñía y se alejaba. Ahora, de vuelta a mis pensamientos seguros. Bella Swan se iba a enamorar de Edward en algún momento ¡Y Edward se iba a enamorar de ella incluso antes de eso! Ella también iba a ser un vampiro algún día. Me preguntaba si la transformarían a ella primero que a mi.

Al día siguiente hice caso omiso a Tyler mientras me dirigía a la cafetería. Varias personas se detuvieron y se giraron para mirarme mientras pasaba, pero al menos no era tanto como cuando recién no mudamos. _Todos_ paraban de comer y nos escaneaban durante la mitad del almuerzo. Busque con la mirada a Bella Swan, ya la había visto antes en la clase de español, pero ella se había sentado con Jessica así que no tuve ninguna oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Entro a la cafetería junto a Jessica. Todo el mundo se detuvo a mirarla excepto mi familia que me estaban esperando para que me fuera a sentar con ellos. Me acerque a Bella y Jessica, dejando a mis hermanos bastante confusos.

"¡Hola Bella! Soy Alice Cullen, estoy en tu clase de español" le tendí mi mano y ella la estrecho tímidamente.

"Hola Alice ¿Cómo sabias que me llaman Bella? Todos apenas me conocen me dicen Isabella"

"Es que tienes mas cara de Bella" le conteste alegremente.

"Oh gracias" contesto "si, te vi en la clase de español"

"Así que, ¿vas a sentarte con Jessica y sus amigas para almorzar hoy?" pregunte

"Si, ella lo hará" interrumpió Jessica, sonando celosa de que estuviera robando la atención de Bella

"Si…¿quieres sentarte con nosotras?" Bella me ofreció, esperanzada.

"Me voy a sentar con mi familia hoy" señale a nuestra mesa "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros mañana?" Jessica me fulmino con la mirada

"Claro, supongo" Bella sonrío "Hasta luego"

Sonreí y volví a mi asiento, sentándome frente a mi bandeja. Mis hermanos me miraron.

"¿Qué?" pregunte inocentemente.

"¿Por qué le pediste a la chica nueva que almuerce con nosotros?" silbo Rosalie

"Ella va a notar que no comemos nada" señalo Emmett

"Bella va a ser mi amiga" conteste alegremente, agarrando mi bebida y tomando un sorbo.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estupida como para no haber visto la clase de biología de Edward? Yo iba a estar bastante deprimida por todos esos días que el iba a pasar junto al clan Denali. Aunque eso me daría mas oportunidades de hablar con Bella, y de seguro que vamos a ser grandes amigas. Entonces Edward regresara. Yo estaría muy molesta con el.

Primero el le hablaría amablemente, luego la ignorara, seria demasiado molesto. Bella se enojaría, también. Nuestro enojo nos haría aun mas cercanas, sorprendente.

Para mi felicidad final, no haremos grandes amigas. Siempre intentare ir de compras con ella pero Bella no seria una de esas chicas a las que les gustara comprar. Pero yo nos veía yendo a comprar aunque ella se opusiera.

Pero Jasper actuaba raro. Así que me decidí a ir a hablar con el una mañana.

"Jazzy ¿Por qué actúas raro?"

"No estoy actuando raro"

"Si, lo haces. Siempre que hablo con Bella, actúas tan…molesto" finalice ¿acaso no le gustaba que hable con mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué –

Oh-

"Jazzy ¿estas celoso de que Bella tome tu lugar como mi mejor amigo?" me burle. Jasper bufo y me dio la espalda. "No te preocupes Jazzy, ella es mi mejor amiga pero tu eres mi mejor amigo" el sonrío

"Esta bien, siempre y cuando nadie tome mi lugar"

_**

* * *

**_

_**R**__**eviews?**_

_**No se ustedes pero para mi Jasper y Alice son la pareja mas tierna, hermosa y perfecta de todas. Los amo tanto **_

_**100% Team Alice&Jasper.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	13. El camino al verdadero amor

_**Hola a todos, como andan? Yo con frío, ya es domingo, el jueves empiezo las clases de vuelta, no quiero *llora*.**_

_** Bueno se darán cuenta que hice una excepción, cuando llegáramos a las 95 Reviews, yo subiría cap, pero recién vamos por las 92. ¿Por qué hice esta excepción? Falta poco para que comiencen las clases y tal vez me tarde más en subir, pero me pareció justo subir este cap y luego ver…Aclaro que va a ser la **_**UNICA**_** vez que voy a hacer esto, (por lo menos no tengo en mente hacerlo).**_

_**Bueno como ya dije otras veces, a partir de ahora se va a mezclar con Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva. Si no vieron las películas o no leyeron los libros, infórmense al menos de lo que trata, aunque creo que todas/os los habrán leído no?. Bueno en fin. Cuando lleguemos a las 102 Reviews subiré.**_

* * *

Capitulo 13: El camino al verdadero amor nunca fue suave

**Alice POV**

Había nevado la noche anterior. Cuando me desperté hoy corrí hacia afuera con mi pijama (camisón rosa de seda) y baile descalza en la nieve. Aunque rápidamente Jasper salio corriendo tras de mi y me llevo adentro antes de que me enfermara o me muera congelada o algo.

Ahora todos los caminos estaban helados y resbaladizos, pero Edward seguí conduciendo igual de rápido, probablemente olvidando que yo estaba en el coche, por lo tanto, que yo era más frágil que ellos. Pero no importa, al parecer

Tan pronto como Edward se estaciono en el estacionamiento del colegio, salte fuera del coche.

"¡Tierra! ¡Sana y inmóvil tierra!" jadee dramáticamente, agitando mis manos en el aire.

Me di vuelta y vi a Jasper y Emmett en una discusión profunda la cabeza de Edward se inclino mirando con incredibilidad absoluta a Jasper, con ojos parpadeantes mirándome de vez en cuando. Rosalie estaba muy ocupada admirando su reflejo en el espejo del auto.

Vi como Bella, mi nueva mejor amiga, lentamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba estacionado ese rojo y oxidado monstruo. Yo lo había nombrado '_La Cosa_'. Así que ahora yo podría decir cosas como 'Hey, Bella, tienes que revisar tu cosa' o 'Bella ¿me prestas tu cosa?'. Era tan injusto, ella tenia su propio coche, o mejor dicho, vehiculo, no importa cuan…cuan…_usado_ estaba, ella tenia un vehiculo mientras yo no tenia mas que una bicicleta.

Mire disimuladamente hacia atrás, donde se encontraba mi familia, Edward, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban aun en una seria discusión, y Rosalía ahora se examinaba las uñas preguntándose si debería darle otra base de esmalte. Rápidamente y silenciosamente, corrí hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento donde Bella estaba saliendo de su _Cosa_.

"¡Bella!" la salude alegremente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hey, Alice" miro a mi familia "Umm…"

"Están peleando, otra vez. Pero supongo que es de esperar, ya que somos cinco adolescentes viviendo en una misma casa" sonreí irónicamente. Yo era la única en realidad que podía ser calificada adolescente allí.

Bella se dio vuelta y miro los neumáticos de La Cosa sonriente. Seguí la dirección de su mirada.

"Charlie debe haberlos puesto esta mañana" explico. Sonreí también. Ambas pensamos que era muy tierno y cuidadoso de su parte poner cadenas para la nieve en sus neumáticos antes de irse a trabajar esa mañana.

Entonces tuve una visión en un flash unos segundos antes de que sucediera.

"¡NO!" jadee "¡Bella tienes que moverte! ¡MUEVETE!" grite tratando tirar de su brazo pero ella estaba congelada por el shock mientras veíamos el vehiculo de Tyler Crowley derrapando hacia nosotras. Segundos después solo seriamos panqueques de Bella y Alice.

Mire através del estacionamiento a mi familia. Contra mi suerte, en su panel de visión no les permitía verme solo veían a Bella. Entonces vi a Edward agarrando a Bella de un costado, en ese segundo el brazo de Bella me tiro dejándome tumbada en el suelo.

Allí es donde empecé a rezar. Me encontré mirando la parte inferior de la camioneta de Tyler, mientras mi espalda estaba presionada contre el asfalto del estacionamiento. Hubo gritos, mientras la gente se acercaba gritando el nombre de Bella. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba. Si, me sentia tan querida..

"¡Edward! ¡¿Dónde esta Alice?" oí la voz de Jasper decir. Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte dándome cuenta que la primera reacción de Jasper fue preguntarse donde estaba.

"Sus pensamientos provienen de debajo de la camioneta" susurro Edward un poco asustado

"¡¿QUE?" hubo un par de ruidos y luego unas frías manos me tomaron suavemente sacándome de debajo de la camioneta. Vi el par de ojos dorados de Jasper mirándome preocupados.

"Hola Jazzy" murmure débilmente.

"Alice ¿estas bien?" pregunto con urgencia.

"Estoy cansada" dije cerrando los ojos, apretándome junto a el. Yo estaba viendo lindos destellos de arco iris detrás de mis parpados.

"Oh Dios mío… ¡Emmett llama a Carlisle! ¡Alice necesita ayuda!" grito Edward

"¿Alice? ¡ALICE! Tienes que permanecer despierta ¡Alice…!" la voz de Jasper se desvaneció.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

¡Uf! ¿Que es ese molesto pitido? Parpadee y abrí los ojos. Blanco. Oh, así que estoy en un hospital. La puerta se abrió y vi a Carlisle entrar.

"¡Papi! ¡Hola!" El sonrío

"Me alegro de ver que estas bien Alice. ¿Te sientes extraña o algo?"

"Hambrienta"

"Ah, bueno. Jasper se esta encargando de eso" sonreí en cuanto Jasper entro en la habitación con una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos. "Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a chequear a la Señorita Swan"

Agarre la bolsa con impaciencia

"Gracias Jazzy" mmm... ¡burritos! Di un gran mordisco. Jasper rió entre dientes.

"Alice, yo-"

"¡Hermanita!" grito Emmett entrando en la habitación. Sonreí, antes de darme cuenta de algo…

"Hey ¿Qué hacen aquí en un hospital, lleno de sangre y-?"

"Alice, si eso fuera un problema ¿crees que estaríamos aquí?" Jasper pregunto volviendo a reír entre dientes. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba tenso "Y apropósito Carlisle te puso en la habitación mas alejada de las salas de operaciones"

"Bien" di un pequeño mordisco "¿Qué hora es?"

"Casi las doce"

Casi escupo mi burrito.

"¿Qué? ¡He estado aquí por horas! ¿Cómo paso?"

"Te golpeaste bien duro tu pequeña y bonita cabecita" se río Emmett "Jasper estaba fuera de control por que el amor de su existencia-"

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Jasper lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras yo me quede sentada ahí en shock.

'El amor de su existencia'

Era… ¿_yo_?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Listo por hoy ...**_

_**Reviews? :) **_

_**Besitos**_

_**100% Team JasLice FOREVER :D **_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	14. El sonido de un beso

_**Gracias por todos sus Reviews! La verdad hoy no voy a decir mucho, soy alérgica al sol y hoy hubo MUCHO sol y como bañe a mi perrita para llevarla a la veterinaria (tiene conjuntivitis) y estuve al sol y me hizo mal esa hora al sol y me duele todo :S **_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Capitulo 14: El sonido de un beso no es tan fuerte como el de un cañón, pero dura más tiempo.

**Alice POV**

Después del incidente, mi familia estaba aun mas dividida, todos ellos se disputaban sobre que hacer con Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga. Esta era una de las épocas más frustrantes, ya que yo no podía tener visiones.

Carlisle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, que solo se usaba para situaciones como esta, Edward y Esme cada uno a un lado de el. Rosalie se sentó frente a Carlisle. Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalie.

Y Jasper, Jasper…. El estaba apoyado en la pared detrás de Rosalie. Yo lo había evitado desde el incidente del hospital. Así que solo quedaba yo. Pero, pensé con amargura, ¿mi opinión en verdad contaba? Es decir, después de todo, yo solo soy 'una humana'.

"Por supuesto que tu opinión cuenta, Alice" replico Edward "Eres tan parte de la familia como el resto de nosotros"

Ellos me estaban esperando. Sacudí la cabeza y me coloque en el medio. Escuche los argumentos en silencio, deseando, que, de alguna manera, tener una visión, pero nada en absoluto.

"Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención ponerlos en riesgo. Actúe sin pensar, y acepto toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones precipitadas"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'toda la responsabilidad'?" pregunto Rosalie "¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"No de la manera en que piensas. Estoy dispuesto a irme ahora, si eso hace que las cosas mejoren"

No. El no se podía ir. ¡No otra vez!. ¡No!

"No, Edward, no" le susurro Esme

"Solo un par de años"

"Es cierto, Esme" hablo Emmett "Aunque sin embargo no puedes irte a ninguna parte. Eso seria lo _opuesto _a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente esta pensando, ahora mas que nunca"

"Alice lo vera si fuese algo importante" sostuvo Edward

¿Perdón? Por si todavía el no se había dado cuenta, mis visiones no son necesariamente exactas. Y yo no puedo decidir exactamente lo que ver.

Entonces Carlisle hablo.

"Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. Es más probable que la niña hable si nos marchamos. Si nos vamos, vamos todos o ninguno"

"No va a decir nada" insistió Edward

"No puedes leer _su_ mente" le recordó Carlisle.

"Pero se esto. Alice, ayúdame"

Me lo quede mirando. ¿Hablaba en serio?

"Edward ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? Las visiones vienen a mí. No puede decidir lo que veo"

Estábamos gritando, de pie, mirándonos unos a otros. La habitación parecía calentarse a cada segundo. Entonces Rosalie tomo la palabra.

"No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeo la cabeza hoy. Así que tal vez se golpeo más fuerte de lo que pareció. Todo mortal se va a dormir con la posibilidad de no despertarse. Limpiaríamos después de eso. Técnicamente, eso haría Edward. Aunque saben que yo soy totalmente capaz de controlarme. No dejo evidencias detrás de mi"

"Oh, claro, ¿eres una maravillosa asesina, cierto?" se burlo Edward "Así que preferirías que yo no la hubiese salvado ¿correcto?"

"Si, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo" silbo Rosalie

"Así que también preferirías que yo hubiera muerto también ¿verdad?" dije en voz muy baja, haciendo que todo el mundo me mirara en estado de shock.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No!" Rosalie intento reparar lo dicho rápidamente.

"Basta, por favor" susurre "Ahora, veamos si lo entiendo: Estas de acuerdo con que Bella muera, pero que yo no. ¿Qué hace mi vida más valiosa que la de ella? ¿Y que si Edward no salvaba a Bella? Ninguno de ustedes, ninguno, se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba. Edward ni siquiera me vio cuando salvo a Bella. Solo sobreviví gracias a que el brazo de Bella accidentalmente me tiro al suelo. Así que si Edward no la habría salvado, yo estaría muerta también. Piensa en eso" hice una pausa y añadí "Ella va a ser una de ustedes algún día…"

Subí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Fulmine con la mirada el jarrón con flores en mi mesa de noche, lo arroje y lo estrelle contra la pared, haciendo que volara en cientos de pedazos.

"Al fin, parece que la pequeña Alice llego a su etapa de rebeldía" escuche decir a Emmett. Se oyó una bofetada "¡Ay!"

"Alice ¿podemos hablar?"

"No, vete Jasper" me senté en mi cama cruzándome de brazos. El se sentó frente a mi, _frente a mí_.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Ali" dijo en voz baja. Suspire.

"Bien, te estoy escuchando"

"Solo estoy del lado de Rose por que no quiero que haya nada que te haga daño"

"¿Así que estas diciendo que Bella me hará daño?" pregunte "¿Me estas diciendo que no puedo tener amigos _humanos_? Apoyaste su muerte, la muerte de mi mejor amiga. Si lo hubiéramos sabido de antemano ¿también habrías apoyado que Edward no la salvara? ¿Habrías apoyado que yo _no me salvase_?"

"No, nunca permitiría que nada te dañe, Alice"

"¿Así que piensas que la muerte de mi mejor amiga no me haría daño?"

"No estaba pensando con claridad Alice. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en no ponerte en peligro para nada. Por favor, Alice"

Me quebré.

"Esta bien, te perdono Jazzy" me incline hacia delante para abrazarlo.

"Así que ¿ahora podemos hablar sobre lo que paso en el hospital?" me pregunto.

"Umm…seguro, supongo" respire profundamente "Cuando Emmett dijo '_el amor de su existencia_'…"

"Quería decir eso, Alice. Te amo" la verdad ardía en sus ojos. Mientras miraba en ellos me di cuenta:

Amaba a Jasper.

"Yo también te amo, Jazzy" me acurruque en sus brazos "Así que ¿hace cuanto tiempo?"

"Hace un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, nada antes de tu adolescencia" sonreí

"Lo mismo para mi" hice una pausa "¿Sabes? Nunca me han besado antes"

"Bueno, Señorita Cullen, ¿Puedo robar su primer beso?"

"Por supuesto" Jasper se inclino hacia mi. Me quede sin aliento cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. Era como si el universo hubiera estallado en una celebración, con fuegos artificiales y todo…Oh Dios….

Mi cuerpo ardía en fuego, como el infierno…en una sensación maravillosa.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero me sentía a salvo y segura por que sabía que Jasper siempre me protegería.

Estaba en las nubes volando, si ¿Por qué tenia que ser lógica si tengo a Jasper?

"Eso fue…"dije apagándome.

"La cosa mas maravillosa que he experimentado" termino Jasper por mi. Sonrío "Entonces ¿esto me hace tu novio?"

"Eres mas que un niño Jazzy. Diría que mas como… mi alma gemela" sonreí mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Sonaba perfecto

_**

* * *

**_

_**AWWW, Díganme si no es re tierno jaja.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Reviews! ( esperare hasta las 115)**_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	15. Tipo sanguineo

_**Hola! Sisi, ya se, prometí a los 115 Reviews subir, pero tuve unos problemitas personales. Miles de perdones. ¿Vieron que Kristen Stewart estuvo en Argentina? Cuando me entere que llegue UNA EMOCION me agarro, si bien no soy muy fan de ella mis amigas me enseñaron a quererla y me demostraron que la chica es una persona "normal" que quiere tener una vida personal y privada como todos, pero los paparazzis no la dejan… Bueno, me fui de tema jaja. Cambie el titulo del capitulo en la traducción, ya que era muy complicado y no se entendía bien. Espero que lo disfruten y entiendan….**_

* * *

Capitulo 15: Tipo de sangre.

**Alice POV**

Ya habían pasado unos días del incidente del auto, del hospital…y el incidente con Jasper, que en mi opinión era un incidente muy positivo. Jasper y yo todavía no habíamos echo nuestra relación publica.

Edward había vuelto a ignorar a Bella. Y otra vez, nosotras dos nos quejábamos de nuestras frustraciones con Edward, lo que era realmente divertido.

Entonces tuve una visión…El cartel

Anunciaba el baile de primavera anual de la escuela secundaria de Forks, en otras palabras era un baile de elección de las chicas. Considere ir con Jasper, pero luego me arrepentí. Los otros ya fueron a tantos otros bailes que probablemente estén cansados de ellos.

"¡Alice!" me encogí.

"¿Qué quieres Tyler?"

"Quería disculparme por el accidente de la camioneta del otro día, así que para recompensarte, me gustaría que vayas al baile de primavera conmigo"

"No, gracias"

"¿Por qué no?" se quejo

Entonces tuve una visión: Bella hablando con Mike "Voy a ir a Seattle ese día"

"Por que ya he hecho planes con Bella para ir a Seattle ese día"

"¿No pueden ir otro fin de semana?" se quejo otra vez

"No, además, si fuera al baile ya tengo a otra persona en mente. ¡Lo siento!" dije sin sentirme triste en lo absoluto

Sonó la campana y el Sr. Banner entro al aula.

"Sr. Crowley, a su asiento" ordeno "Ahora, hoy vamos a hacer análisis de sangre"

¿Qué? ¿Cómo no vi esto? ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente como para advertirle al resto antes de que vayan a la clase de ciencias? Debía avisares para que no asistieran a esa clase hoy.

"La Cruz Roja local esta recibiendo sangre donada, así que tal vez consideren donar su sangre. Así que por eso decidí que hoy vamos a averiguar nuestros tipos de sangre. Así que…"

Tomo la mano de uno de los muchachos mas cerca de el y pincho su dedo. Una sola gota de sangre color carmesí salio del pinchazo.

Rápidamente me pregunte por que teniendo un padre medico, nunca me había realizado un análisis de sangre. Tal vez, que mi familia estuviera compuesta por vampiros tuviera algo que ver. Si, probablemente.

Tome una aguja estéril, que el profesor me había dado. Tuve otra breve visión, a punto de desmayarse en su clase de biología por el olor a sangre (aparentemente, ella podía algo así como _oler_ un poco la sangre, ya que los humanos no_ huelen_ la sangre, ni siquiera yo que crecí con vampiros)

Abrí mi libro, y fui directamente a la pagina de gráficos del análisis de sangre, fruncí el ceño. Examine de vuelta mi gota de sangre detenidamente, y después el grafico.

"Umm….¿Sr. Banner?" lo llame, levantando mi mano. Puse una vendita en mi dedo mientras el se acercaba.

"Si, ¿Qué ocurre Srita. Cullen?"

"No puedo determinar que tipo de sangre tengo. No coincide con ninguno de los de aquí" el frunció el ceño y tomo mi libro. Miro a mi gota de sangre **(n/a: la sangre esta en un microscopio, eso de las n/a son muy útiles ajajá)**, volvió a mirar el libro y de nuevo la sangre.

"Tiene razón, no coincide con ninguno del libro" se sorprendió. El tomo con cuidado la placa **(n/a: no me acuerdo de cómo se le dice)** con mi sangre "Voy a tomar esto e intentare descifrar el tipo de sangre ¿Si?"

"Esta bien" me encogí. Tal vez solo era un error de impresión del libro ¿No?

La campana sonó y rápidamente Salí al pasillo para interceptar a Jasper antes de que pudiera acercárseme lo suficiente.

"Están realizando análisis de sangre hoy. Es posible que desees saltarte la clases de ciencias" cante mientras saltaba frente a el.

"Oh, bueno. Gracias por decírmelo, Alice" sonrío "¿Vamos?"

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, hable:

"…y Tyler Crowley me ofreció ser su pareja en el baile" hice una mueca "Le dije que no, por supuesto"

"¿Pero no se supone que las chicas son las que invitan?" pregunto Jasper

"¿Tu punto?"

El se río entre dientes.

"Ninguno. Dijiste que están haciendo análisis de sangre ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?"

"No lo se, ni siquiera el Sr. Banner lo sabe. El va a averiguar un poco mas" me encogí de hombros "Vamos, andando"

Camine al costado de Bella por el pasillo.

"Bella ¿puedo ir contigo a Seattle?" Pregunte

"Um, seguro. Adiós Alice" se despidió

Mas tarde Jasper me acompaño al almuerzo.

"Así que, ¿esto significa que no iras al baile de primavera?"

"No, por que entonces Tyler me molestaría toda la noche para que baile con el" conteste haciendo una mueca

"Bueno, mejor, porque quiero tenerte toda para mi solo" sonreí y me apoye en Jasper. El me rodeo con su brazo.

"¡Pixie!" grito Emmett. Tirandome fuera del abrazo de Jasper mientras entrábamos a la cafetería "¿Qué sucede?"

Edward y Rosalie entraron después de el.

"Oh, si, hay análisis de sangre en biología, así que traten de no pasar junto al salón" conteste alegremente

"Así que ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? ¿Tipo Jasper?" se burlo Emmett. Rosalie le frunció el ceño a Jasper. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su "hermano" saliera con su "hija", yo.

"El Sr. Banner no lo ha descubierto todavía" Hice una pausa y mire una de las maquinas expendedores "Jazzy ¿Me puedes comprar un chocolate?"

"No, ningún chocolate para Alice" replico Rosalie con firmeza "No quiero que se vuelva hiperactiva"

Hice un mohín y me dirigí cabizbaja a buscar mi almuerzo, el resto de mi familia me siguió. Me deje caer en mi asiento y me tome mi leche chocolatada, que era lo único de chocolate que Rosalie me dejaba comer.

"¡Señorita Cullen! ¡Señorita Cullen!" Grito el Sr. Banner, corriendo por la cafetería. Todo el mundo se detuvo a mirarlo. "Descubrí su tipo de sangre"

Pude notar la rigidez de Edward.

"¿Cuál es?" Pregunte ansiosa, tomando el papel.

El respiro hondo, parecía muy asombrado. "Bueno es… es…. Bueno…."

"Solo escúpelo" murmuro Rosalie en voz baja.

"Tienes…. Sangre Bombay." **(N/a: creo que se traduce igual, tengo 0 medicina gente jaja)**

_¿Que?_

"Sangre Bombay. Es el tipo mas raro de sangre en el mundo" explico Edward "En realidad, hasta se pueden contar la cantidad de personas que la tienen"

Y yo iba a ser añadida a esa cantidad.

Me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que mi familia sigue diciendo que mi sangre huele bien.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Besitos y que empiecen bien la semana :) **_

_**~SwiftAlice**_


	16. ANUNCIO

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Muuuucho tiempo pasó. Así mucho como mucho. Perdón.

La cosa es (para serles completamente honesta) estaba divagando en mi cuenta hoy y como ff cambió decidí empezar a investigar un poco haciendo varios clicks en mi cuenta y me encuentro con que esta historia tiene 135 reviews... Y ahora es cuando digo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es muchísimo! No lo puedo creer.

Hace un mes o dos (tal vez tres, pero creo que dos) leí un mensaje de una lectora preguntandome sobre esta historia y sobre si iba a seguirla. Me sorprendí, le contesté, y ahí quedó todo. El mensaje me lo había enviado hace, fácil seis o siete meses, pero nunca me había llegado (soy la única a la que a veces no le aparece que tiene un nuevo mensaje, pero entra a la bandeja, ¿y sí tiene mensajes?). Para ser honesta nunca pensé en hacer este anuncio porque 1)no pensaba que a la gente le gustase la historia tanto 2) nunca se me ocurrió, realmente, nunca me cruzó la idea por la cabeza jaja.

Ahora vamos al punto que me estoy yendo de tema y seguro los aburro: la historia no va a continuar. No no. Como sea, sí. Pero dejenme explicarles, ¿sí? Bueno, acá va: esta historia como saben no es mía, es una traducción (y por Dios que no traducía de lo mejor eh, traducía muy literal y a veces no se entendía por completo; ahora que tengo más años de experiencia y hablo ese idioma con fluidez veo que me faltaba bastante por aprender, me disculpo por eso), yo le pedí permiso a la autora que fue muy amable y me dejó traducirla. Peeeero alrededor del mes, mes y medio de que empecé a traducir, la autora subió un anuncio informando que no iba a seguir la historia, que había perdido la inspiración, que la historia seguramente iba a ser borrada en los próximos días y que pedía perdón, pero que simplemente la historia no iba a continuar. Lo cual es una pena, si me permiten expresar mi opinión personal, ya que la historia estaba bastaaaaaante avanzada (58 capítulos creo, o algo así), pero bueno, lo entendí. Son cosas que pasan, ¿no? Entonces como que me 'alejé' de traducir por un tiempo, porque estaba pasando por otras cosas y medio loca de tiempos, y cada vez fui teniendo menos tiempo de traducir, y cada vez que tenía el tiempo fui decidiendo no traducir, no le veía el punto a hacerlo. Tengo alrededor de 22 capítulos traducidos guardados (no sé donde, pero guardados están), me gusta tener avanzado antes de postear, sí. Bueno, me estoy yendo de tema otra vez. Resumen: la autora dijo "hasta acá llegó ésto, chau", borró la historia, yo me quedé con los capítulos guardados -y sin contacto con la autora, vale aclarar, yo le comunicaba de lo que iba haciendo, me parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer- en mi computadora porque no me decidía si a borrarlos o no, pero decidí no seguir posteando porque ¿cuál era el caso de seguir posteando y dirigiendolos a algo que no iba a tener fin? ¿para un día llegar y decirles "jeje acá termina todo, no tiene final, no tiene sentido nada, sigan con sus vidas, adiós"? Me parecía bastante feo hacer eso... Me hubiera sentido muy mal y estaba segura que alguna de las personas que leían la historia, también se iban a enojar o sentir mal.

Pasó tanto tiempo que ya casi no recuerdo la historia, para ser honesta. Y no me ataquen por favor, pero tampoco estoy tan pendiente de este mundo (mundo FF de twilight... o el mundo twilight en general, no es que lo odie ni nada, simplemente me pasó la etapa de 'la locura' pero aún así aprecio toda esa etapa, no me arrepiento y sigo teniendo los libros / películas). Creo que la mayoría de nosotros empezamos a crecer y PUM, pasó la vida y nos vimos forzados a enfocar nuestra atención en otras cosas y dejando ciertas otras de lado, y solamente las muy fieles y las que realmente nos atraparon y marcaron son las que capturan nuestra poca atención y tiempo libre que queda, ¿me explico? Espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir.

Pero bueno... Sí... Eso...

Ya ni sé si alguien leerá ésto o no. Seguramente la mayoría de ustedes están enfocándose en sus vidas y todo; pero quería hacerlo, quería decirlo y dejarlo en claro porque tal vez hay un alma perdida por estos lados que realmente le gustaba esta historia... No sé.

No prometo nada, pero si de verdad quieren puedo intentar editar los capítulos anteriores (es decir, 'mejorarlos' y 'limpiarlos') y buscar si tengo los archivos traducidos, y de ser así, subir los que ya tengo traducidos...? No me acuerdo si tengo toda la historia original guardada, si es así y ustedes quieren de verdad (y no quiero sonar mala, ni nada por el estilo, pero lleva cierto esfuerzo y tiempo que tengo poco, traducir es como escribir una historia de cero... y cuesta, por eso, si de verdad lo quieren, puedo INTENTAR hacerlo, si no lo quieren, por favor diganlo por favor, total, a mi no me representa ni para bien ni para mal, en serio, sean honestos, la verdad dicha con respeto no duele), puedo fijarme de traducirla y seguir subiéndola, eso sí, ya están informados que no tiene final, así que eso quedaría a libre imaginación... También estaba pensando en borrar la historia... O tal vez dejarla así como está pero ponerle el "complete" no sea cosa que se imaginen que siga.

Mmm, no estoy segura, ¿qué opinan? ¿Dejo la historia en el sitio pero no la sigo? ¿De encontrar los archivos, subo los capítulos que ya tengo traducidos? ¿La borro?

Para ser completamente honesta, creo que si no la sigo, lo mejor va a ser borrarla. Casi lo hago varias veces, pero por alguna excusa u otra, nunca lo hice. Así que bueno, ¡al menos ahora se van a enterar si la historia se borra!

Repito, no sé si queda alguien que leerá ésto, a cierto punto lo dudo y bastante.

Pero bueno, sentía que era lo correcto.

Espero que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, depende lo que sea en donde viven. Espero que estén felices y que estén disfrutando de la vida, recuerden que cada día que dejamos pasar sin hacer nada, es una oportunidad perdida. Por favor, disfruten lo más que puedan, ¿sí? 3

¡Saludos a todos y todas! ¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!

Y... ¡Chau! :D


End file.
